May the Best Date Win
by amomof5
Summary: After Twilight, Bella spends the happiest summer of her life with Edward. What did they do? Lots of dating!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes: This story takes place between Twilight and New Moon. Many, many, many thanks to shabbyapplefor being my fantastic beta - she is amazing! _**

**_Chapter 1 Song: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy - Queen_**

**_We all know how much Edward loves 70's music wink, so I thought this song appropriate for Chapter 1._**

_Always remember: Stephenie Meyer created these characters. I'm just using them to tell you a story from my imagination!_

* * *

The school year had finally ended and the much anticipated, much coveted summer was beginning. I had spent partial summers here with Charlie before, but this would be my first whole summer in Forks, and my first summer with Edward. Thankfully for me, I didn't really need to buy a new summer wardrobe since the warmest summer days in Forks were about the same as the coolest winter days in Phoenix. Alice, on the other hand, was itching to get me to go the mall with her in Seattle. An experience I tried to remain steadfastly against, but knew in the end, I would cave. She was my best friend, after all. I would just have to make sure she didn't go overboard.

Edward and I had settled into a comfortable routine once I had fully recovered from my injuries. I still struggled with nightmares about that day in the ballet studio. Edward though, was always there when I woke in a cold sweat. His marble arms tightly around my waist, whispering in my ear that 'everything is fine, I'll never let anything happen to you, my Bella.' On the days that I worked at the Newton's Outfitting Store, he would come over as soon as I was home. On the days that I didn't work, we were together all day – either spending the day at my house, or goofing around at his. We enjoyed spending time mostly with Emmett and Alice. Unfortunately, Rosalie and Jasper were a little more awkward to be around. Rosalie only talked to me when absolutely necessary. She was still quite adamant about me being a liability for the family. Jasper and I got along just fine. However, with him being the newest to join the family coven, it was sometimes just too much for him to be around me, the human.

Tonight, we happened to be at Edward's house. We were in his bedroom on the black leather sofa, listening to some of his CD's. The music was really a cover so that weren't overheard quite so easily. I had my hands intertwined with his untamed hair, and my legs across his lap, which was much more comfortable now that my cast had been removed. We were discussing what he had against music in the 70's, when he abruptly sat up.

"Let's go out on a date," he announced. I looked at him curiously.

"A date?" I asked, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"Yes, Bella, a date. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Boy takes girl on date," he said simply.

"Why do we need to go on a date?" I asked, still curious.

"Well, we've been together for several months now. Although we spend the majority of our time together, we haven't really gone on many dates. Isn't that the common practice of couples? Although the method is different now, I don't think the basic premise of dating has changed over the last several decades." He looked at me, smiling. I wasn't sure I liked where this topic was taking us.

"We've been on dates," I insisted.

"Bella, don't be absurd. Port Angeles doesn't count since I didn't ask you to go with me...I followed you there. And I would hope that you, almost being assaulted, isn't a common occurrence in your dating history. Although given your luck, I guess it wouldn't surprise me," he said with a chuckle.

"Not funny," I retorted. "You did take me to the PROM though, remember?"

"Ah yes…well…that didn't work out quite so well either. You didn't even realize _where_ we were going until the very last possible moment," he reminded me. I certainly did not need to be reminded of our so-called date to the prom. Between Alice treating me like a dress-up doll, my lack of dancing abilities, and Jacob interrupting us with his warning from Billy, it was a night I'd really rather forget.

"Fine. Let's go on a date, Edward." I mussed with his hair. Maybe we could actually go on a proper date and have some fun. I guess it couldn't hurt, as long as high heels and dressing up weren't involved.

"Wonderful!" he said with a smirk. "I know just the place."

"Now you're scaring me," I said, rolling my eyes. I was starting to wonder how much of this he had already planned out. Why was he always able to catch me off guard like this?

"Bella, love," he said, taking my face in his marble hands. "Please allow me to court you properly." He bent down within inches of kissing me and breathed lightly on my lips. His warm, sweet breath had caught my own and my mind was lost in the thought of Edward kissing me.

"Mmm…..sure," I said weakly. _Darn him!_

He laughed and released my face. I took his hand in mine and drew circles on the back. I looked up at him from under my lashes and smiled.

"I do have a few conditions, though," I told him. I wasn't sure exactly what his thoughts were, but I wanted to stop it before it got way out of hand.

"Conditions?" he asked me, his eyebrows drawn together with concern.

"Yes. You are not allowed to spend any money on our dates and I need to approve all plans before we do anything," I said, smugly.

His face slowly relaxed into a grin. "You cannot be serious," he said, incredulously.

"You bet I am," I answered, quickly, jumping to my feet. After the whole prom incident, I was not going to let something like _that_ happen again.

"How about I'm allowed to spend _some_ money on a few dates and I let Alice approve the dating plans?" he suggested.

I thought the idea over for a minute, pacing in front of the sofa. I still did not like the idea of him spending money on me, but then again, I didn't really see what was wrong with just being together at home every night either. However, I knew this kind of thing meant a lot to Edward and I didn't want to take this experience away from him. Besides, if I didn't let him spend any money, we'd probably spend our dates looking at model homes or waiting for some heinous crime to occur so we could watch the trial at the county courthouse. I definitely wanted to remember this first summer with Edward. _I am curious what Edward has in mind._

"Alright, you win. You may spend _some_ money on a few of our dates. However, you do not get to plan them all. I get to plan some too." I deliberated again, before speaking. "Alice may approve your date plans, but I'm not sure I can trust Alice to keep you under control. I will need to have a chat with her to make sure she understands what is and is not acceptable." I looked at him with my eyebrows raised and my hands on my hips.

"Agreed," he said with a smile. He stood up, took my hands and lifted them to his lips. He kissed the back of each hand, and then put them around his waist. I could feel my heart begin to beat faster. He leaned down and traced my jaw with his nose. When he got to my ear, he said quietly "I bet I can plan the best date."

I immediately tried to pull back from him, but his marble arms would not allow it.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I bet I can plan the best date." He grinned hugely at me.

"Oh yeah? You're on, buster. What do you want to bet?"

"How about if you win, you let me buy you a new car?"

"If I win, you're going to buy _me_ a new car? I don't think so. That wouldn't be any different than you winning." I debated with myself for a moment, then looked at him with a shy smile.

"How about, if I win, you change me," I said in a small voice.

Edward looked at me and audibly gasped. "Bella, this isn't the Nobel Peace Prize we're talking about...it's a dating contest. I don't think spending the rest of your existence as a vampire really qualifies as proper compensation."

"Well, how is that different from buying me a new car?" I asked.

He sighed and said, "How about if we _both_ think on a little less grand scale?"

"I'm willing to compromise. If I win, you have to kiss me every time Alice has a vision. And if I'm not there when it happens, she will have to keep track and tell me how many kisses I'm owed." He thought that over.

"That doesn't really seem like I come out on the losing side of things," he mused.

"Except that you aren't always willing to kiss me as much as I want you to. This way I get to be in control and have a few extra, _amazing_ kisses," I told him.

"And if I win?" he asked, smiling again.

"If you win..." I began.

"If I win," he interrupted, "you must let me buy you something special."

"Something special, but not too expensive, right?" I asked.

"Fine, Bella. Nothing too expensive," he agreed.

"OK, then. It's a deal," I said spitting on my palm before holding it out to him.

He looked at me confused. "Did you just spit in your palm?" he asked.

"Yeah, now you spit in yours and..." I trailed off. "Um, I guess that won't work, will it?" I said, sheepishly. I could feel the blush furiously creeping into my cheeks. I hurried to wipe my hand off on my pants.

"What kind of human ritual is that?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, when I was younger, my mom and I would bet on little things all the time. We would always spit in our palms before we shook on the deal. It was an automatic reaction. Sorry." I hadn't even thought about it - I just did it. It didn't occur to me that he didn't have saliva. Could vampires spit venom?

He interrupted my thoughts by taking my hand, shaking it, then began kissing each finger. "I guess," he began, kissing the next finger, "for someone", another kiss, "who ate dirt on a dare," one more finger, "I shouldn't be surprised," he grinned at me. He finished by kissing my pinkie, then trailing his tongue down to my wrist. He then grabbed me into a hug so quickly, my heart began to race. He began kissing me again. First on the neck, then he worked his way up to my jaw. As he neared that special spot just below my ear, I stopped breathing. He whispered in a husky tone, "Breathe, Bella."

"Oops. Sorry. I tend to forget that once you start kissing me," I said, trying to maintain my sanity, while he traced his tongue along the outside of my ear.

"OK, that's enough," I said, as I started pulling away from him. I knew I was about to lose control and I didn't want him to reprimand me for that. He lightly laughed and let go of me with one last chaste kiss on the lips.

"Bella, my love, you did very well," he remarked with a smile. He looked at the clock and said "I need to take you home anyway. I need to stay on Charlie's good side if we're going to be dating on a regular basis," he smirked, obviously very proud of himself for what had taken place here tonight.

_Oh boy._ What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted! Sometimes I have to remind myself I am actually a mom of 5! I promise - Chapter 3 will be up by Friday!**

**Mucho, mucho thanks to shabbyapple for her wonderful beta skills!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight! I'm just letting them date for a bit!**

* * *

BPOV

"No, Alice. No stilettos. End of discussion," I emphatically told her, stomping away from the shoe section.

"Bella, come on! They looked so great on you at prom," she whined.

Alice and I were in Seattle on a shopping trip. She had called Charlie first thing this morning to ask him if she could take me shopping. Alice knew better than to ask me; I would have said no. But, Charlie worshiped Alice, so he would have said yes to almost anything she asked. I didn't enjoy spending the day away from Edward, but he was going hunting with Jasper today, so this would keep me occupied while he was gone.

"I'm not changing my mind. Don't even bother trying," I said as she caught up to me in "Casual Wear".

"Let's get back to the discussion at hand, shall we?" We had been discussing the dating bet Edward and I had, when the topic of prom came up. I was even less eager to discuss it with her than I was with Edward. I was thumbing through the clothes, not really seeing what I was looking at.

"Alright," she sighed. Alice delicately tried to steer me towards a different section. I guessed the word _Casual_ was offensive to her.

"Explain to me what you and Edward decided. I want to hear it from your point-of-view."

"What?" I yelled. I could not believe this!

"Edward got to me before he left with Jasper," Alice said, matter-of-factly. "I thought I'd better hear _your_ interpretation of the bet...to make sure I understand the rules," she quickly finished.

_Why that rotten, conniving vampire!_

"Edward wants to court me properly. However, I was concerned that he would go overboard on our dates, so I gave him a few ground rules. He can only spend money on **some **of our dates, we switch off who does the planning, and all of his date plans must be approved through you." I looked at her pointedly. "Is this what Edward told you?"

"Yes," Alice said, slowly and looked away. I tried to regain her attention, but she avoided meeting my gaze. I doubted she was really _that_interested in the blouse she was fingering.

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked her.

"Well, you know Edward. When he sets his mind to something, he doesn't do it halfway," she told me. I sighed, exasperatedly. I knew he was going to do something like this and I had to stop it before it got out of control.

"Look, Alice. I know you love Edward and he is your brother. I love him, too. However, I'm asking you to go with me on this. Edward and I are already on uneven footing. I don't want him to spend a lot of money on me or plan extravagant dates. It will just make me feel that much more inferior to him than I already do. Can you understand that?" I asked. Alice finally turned around and looked at me.

"Yes…and no," she answered. "Bella, do you remember what Jasper told you last Spring right before we took you to Arizona?"

"Yes," I said, quietly. I tried hard not to think about that fateful week in March.

"Good. And I will say it again: You **are** worth it. We all loved Edward the way he was before he met you, but so much has changed in him since then. He feels like he is defeating the monster inside of him, because he is able to love you, without harming you. Please let him treat you the way he feels he needs to, Bella," Alice said.

"I will, up to a point. Moderation, Alice. Is that really too much to ask?" I queried. I didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings, but I also didn't want to feel unworthy of Edward's love. And that's exactly how I would feel if his dates got too out of hand.

"I can accept that. So – what type of things am I allowed to approve?" she wanted to know. She had finally gotten me over to the dresses and was admiring a few with interest.

"Nothing that requires a passport," I said, laughing. "And nothing that requires going out of state. Try to keep it in the Seattle area, or closer. And nothing too expensive either," I told Alice. "Edward can only spend money on a **few** dates. I don't want all of our dates to be elaborate, expensive evenings."

"I understand and I will adhere to your rules, Bella. I will try to keep Edward on his best behavior," Alice said with a smile. She had gathered several dresses and was looking at me with a gleam in her eye.

"Do you know what he has in mind for our first date?" I asked with skepticism. He told me he had just the place in mind. Looking at the pile of dresses Alice had over her arm, I was beginning to get nervous.

"I did," she started, "but now I'm not so sure. He must be changing his mind because I keep getting glimpses of different things," she sighed. I knew it bothered Alice when her visions weren't clear.

"Nothing too heinous, then." I smiled at her. Edward knew me very well. I had to trust he wouldn't choose anything with which I would be uncomfortable.

"Nope. But we are going to get you a beautiful outfit, just the same," she said. I glared at her, knowing what torture I would be in for the next several hours. "And we'll get some_darling_ little ballet flats to go with it." She had a huge smile on her tiny, pixie face and guided me towards the dressing room.

EPOV

Jasper and I spent the whole day hunting. It was great to spend some time alone with him. I knew he would be conspicuously absent come fall, since he was supposed to be going off to Dartmouth with Rosalie and Emmett. I thought it would be a good for us to spend some time together. Rosalie and Emmett were off shopping for their Africa trip, since they wouldn't really be attending Dartmouth, either, come fall.

Bella was still at work when we returned, so I had some time before I went over to her house. I went down to the computer area in the house to do a little research of my own. I knew what I wanted to do with Bella on our first date, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea given modern day dating standards. I thought I would search the internet just a bit to see if my idea would be up to snuff.

I pulled up Google and typed in "dating ideas". I was a bit taken aback by some of the websites that popped up. I was certain that I wouldn't find my dream date through an online dating service. _107 year old vampire seeks woman for a deliciously good time... _I laughed at the thought. However, a few of these sites had some dating suggestions. It couldn't hurt to look.

_Go for a drive._We do that all the time. _Take a walk along the beach._I don't think the Black's would like that idea too much. _Watch the sunset._ That we've done already. This was getting me nowhere. I tried a different site.

_Go hiking. Bring a picnic lunch or dinner._ This we've already done, in a manner of speaking. Thankfully, I was able to restrain myself so that Bella didn't become my meal. I smiled, remembering that wonderful day in the meadow. _Take a tour of a local factory. Call ahead for an appointment._What kind of people would actually do this on a date? _Go to a wedding reception of someone you don't know._What in the world were these people thinking? I couldn't hold back the laughter. My original idea was far superior to any of these. _Donate blood together._ Oh yes, I'm sure this is the epitome of a romantic date. I'll take Bella to donate blood. She will vomit, then faint, and I will have to take her to the ER so Carlisle could stitch her up after she hits her head on a chair. That is, if I don't kill her first. I shook my head, thinking of the mayhem that date would bring.

I shut down the computer and sighed in frustration. I was so happy to have found Bella and to have her in my life. However, I doubt that taking her to a stranger's wedding reception would solidify anything in a relationship, except maybe that both of us were borderline insane.

I couldn't bear to think of my life before Bella. How could I continue to exist if she was no longer in my life? It would be unbearable. And yet, so many others searched a lifetime for someone to make their lives complete. Thinking back on all the wrong I'd done, I had a hard time believing that I deserved any of the happiness I was enjoying with Bella. However, I would tempt fate and I will love her for as long as I was allowed to have her.

I glanced at the clock and saw that Bella would be arriving home from work shortly. I ran up the stairs, grabbed my keys, and headed over to see her.

BPOV

I had just walked in the door from work when I heard Edward knocking. I flew to the door to open it.

"Edward," I said, breathlessly. When I looked at him and his beautiful face, I couldn't help the quick intake of breath or the quickening of my heart. His eyes were liquid amber and glowed with a warmth I knew did not penetrate to his cold, granite skin. He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Hello, love," he said, silkily. "How was your day?"

I smiled and said, "Just great. Come in, please."

He followed me inside the house. Charlie wasn't home yet, but would be shortly, so I quickly got dinner ready for him. Thankfully, there was some leftover chicken casserole that I was able to heat up for us. Charlie walked in just as I finished warming up the food.

"Hi dad," I called from the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella," he said. "Hello, Edward," he added reluctantly, as he walked into the kitchen. Charlie was still working on forgiving Edward for what had transpired in Phoenix.

"Charlie," Edward said with a nod in his direction. He was always so polite, regardless of Charlie's behavior.

We chatted for a minute about the rainy summer weather, then Charlie took his plate and headed out to watch the Mariners game. Edward sat with me in the kitchen. He told me about his day hunting with Jasper. They had not ventured very far, but the black bear population, no less, had taken a hit today. We sat in the kitchen and talked about his family. Edward told me several stories about his family, including the time Emmett bought his Jeep. Apparently, he got a great deal on it. Between Rosalie flashing her cleavage and dazzling the salesman, Emmett could have gotten it for free. Edward laughed heartily at the memory. Hearing Eward laugh always made my heart soar.

At 10:00 on the dot, Charlie came into the kitchen and, not so subtly, reminded Edward that he needed to leave.

"Of course, Charlie. I was just saying good-bye to Bella," he said, his voice calm. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," he said with a wink and a smirk.

I smiled. "Goodnight, Edward," I knew I would see him again upstairs in my room in a few minutes.

"Goodnight Charlie," Edward said, on his way out the door.

"See ya," Charlie grumbled as he sat back down in his seat on the couch.

The rain was coming down heavily and Edward darted quickly to his car.

I sat down on the couch for a few minutes with Charlie. I immediately started yawning, to my surprise. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

"Bella, why don't you head up to bed?" Charlie suggested.

"I think I will," I told him. I knew Edward would be waiting for me anyway. "Good night, dad," I said as I walked up the stairs.

"Night, Bells," he called.

I stopped in the bathroom for my human moment, brushing my teeth and changing into my pajamas. I went into the bedroom and Edward was there, sitting on the bed.

"Come here, beautiful," he said, reaching his arms out for me. I bounded over to him and curled up in his arms. I breathed in heavily, trying to take in as much of his scent as I could in one breath. He smelled dangerously delicious! If someone could bottle that scent, they would make a fortune.

"How was the shopping trip?" he asked, stroking my hair. I tried hard not to squirm, even though it sent shivers down my spine. I loved having his fingers tangled in my hair.

"Fine. I bought a couple items and Alice bought me an outfit for our _date_," I said, sarcastically.

"Bella," Edward said, displeased.

"Shhh..." I leaned in closer, placing my index finger over his lips.

"I can't believe you got to Alice before I had a chance to talk to her!" I whispered fiercely.

"I had to make sure she understood what the contest rules were." He looked at me with wide, innocent eyes.

"Are you sure _you_ know what the rules are?" I asked him.

"Of course," Edward answered smugly. "And I have a wonderful date planned for us," he said, smiling.

"Did you spend any money? Did you clear this with Alice?" I demanded.

Edward looked a bit taken aback. "I don't want to argue with you, Bella." Edward leaned towards me, breathed lightly on my face, then kissed me deeply. I reacted automatically, putting my arms around his neck, pressing my body into his, and returning the kiss with as much passion as I could. Edward didn't pull away. Instead, he broke the kiss and lightly traced my lower lip with his tongue. My face got flushed and my heart started pounding. Then he leaned back and looked at me.

"Lay down and go to sleep love. Your heart is beating so fast I'm afraid it might burst out of your chest," Edward said, laughing quietly. I looked at him and smiled. I knew there was something I wanted to say to him, but I couldn't remember what it was. I was sure he'd kissed me for just that reason.

He slid me off his lap and helped me under the bed covers. After I was situated, he laid down next to me and pulled me into his loving arms. While nuzzling my ear, I could feelmy heartbeat start to quicken. If he kept this up, I would have a hard time using my self-control.

"Edward, you can't continue to do that to me if you want me to go to sleep," I told him.

"Why?" he asked innocently. "Does this bother you?" He was tracing my ear with his tongue, again.

"No, it doesn't bother me. It does quite the opposite, actually," I murmured, feeling the shivers go down my spine again. "And I know your self-control is much better than mine, so knock it off," I said, pulling my head away from him. I smiled to myself in the dark, happy in knowing he enjoyed doing that to me.

"Alright, love. I promise to let you go to sleep. I know you're tired," he answered. "Although I enjoyed my time with Jasper, I would much rather spend the day with you." He continued stroking my arm and I began to yawn again.

"I love you, Edward," I said, between yawns.

"I love you too, Bella Swan. I love you with all of my heart," Edward whispered and I heard him begin to hum my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

I know - you were all hoping for their first day. That's coming up in Chapter 3. We just had a few "housekeeping" things to take care of here.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I promised a new chapter today

_**Author's Notes: I promised a new chapter today! **_

_**Many, many, many thanks to shabbyapplefor being my fantastic beta - she is amazing! **_

_**I realized I forgot a song for Chapter 2, so there are 2 for Chapter 3! **_

_**Jump Jive an' Wail – The Brian Setzer Orchestra**_

_**Embraceable You – Billie Holiday **_

_**Links are in my profile!**_

_Always remember: Stephenie Meyer created these characters. I'm just using them to tell you a story from my imagination!_

I was just putting the finishing touches on my hair when I heard Edward ring the doorbell. I thought I looked pretty, but I was never really sure. Alice had lent me her fashion expertise and helped pick out the dress. Of course it was flattering, she had impecable taste. The dress was an azure blue and ivory print. It was sleeveless, tight fitting through the bodice, then gathered and flared out at the waist. An ivory sweater with one button at the neck came with it. I knew Edward liked me in blue, so I hoped he would also like the dress. And, as promised, I had on a cute pair of ivory ballet flats so I wouldn't fall down and end up needing either Carlisle, or the emergency room.

With a quick twirl in front of the mirror, I bounded down the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of Edward. He was wearing a suit! My jaw dropped open. I knew we were going somewhere that I needed to dress up, but this was a little disconcerting. Edward looked drop-dead gorgeous. His suit was black with shadow stripes. He was wearing an ivory shirt, with a tie that had black, azure blue and ivory stripes. Alice must have helped him choose the tie since the blue matched my dress.

Edward reached forward and put his finger under my chin, closing my mouth. I stared at him with wide eyes, then finally found my voice.

"Edward, this isn't another _prom_ _night_ occasion, right?" I asked. I knew Edward had something special planned and I refused to let Alice treat me like a Bella Barbie for tonight. I was perfectly capable of doing my own hair and makeup, albeit in minimal amounts. But now, looking at Edward, I was worried.

"Bella," he said, his head tilted condescendingly, "I promised you I would never do that to you again." He took my hands and lifted them to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of each one. I felt that familiar shiver down my spine. "We are going someplace nice, but it's nothing you need to worry about, love." He smiled and released one of my hands.

"Wow kids, don't you look nice!" Charlie commented from his chair in the living room.

"Thanks, dad. Edward is taking me somewhere, but it's a surprise," I replied glumly. I was still feeling uneasy about what turns this evening could take.

"Thank you, Charlie. Is it still OK that I have Bella out a little later than normal?" Edward asked. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, alright. But not too late, agreed?" Charlie said. I wondered when Edward had negotiated with Charlie to get him to agree to this. I admit, I was impressed.

"Agreed," Edward replied. Then he turned to me. "Shall we?" he asked, as he gestured towards the door. I opened it, then glanced over my shoulder. Edward was devastatingly handsome, and there was no doubt that I was going to have a hard time keeping my hands to myself tonight.

I sighed. "Sure. Why put off the inevitable?" I said, as I walked out the door. I heard Edward's low chuckle right behind me.

Edward, always the perfect gentleman, opened my car door, and I slid into the Volvo.

Once we were on our way, I asked him, "So, where _are_ we going?"

"We're going to The Carlisle," he answered with a smile.

"Isn't that a hotel?" I asked, confused. My stomach dropped at the thought of Edward taking me to a hotel. Had he changed his mind about our 'boundaries'?

"Yes, in New York City. And I imagine in a few other places as well. But in Seattle it's a supper club. I thought the name appropriate," he answered. Seattle? No wonder he bargained for a later curfew. Although with Edward's driving, it would probably take us 45 minutes to get to Seattle from Forks. What was a supper club, anyway? Supper I was OK with – that meant food. But club? _What did that mean?_

"What does 'supper club' mean, exactly?" I gestured quotation marks in the air. "I get 'supper', but the 'club' part?" I looked at him apprehensively.

Edward flashed me his crooked smile, while trying to contain a laugh. "Bella, remember when I said that I wanted to court you properly?" Edward asked. I nodded my head. "Well, I am taking you somewhere that would have been proper back in the early 20th century. Yes, they serve 'supper'," he said, mocking my gestures, "and the club part refers to dancing," he said, his voice careful.

"DANCING?" I yelled. "Edward, you told me this wouldn't be anything like prom! You promised!" I could feel the tears starting to pool in my eyes, but I tried to keep them from spilling over the brim. I didn't want to ruin my meager make-up job.

Edward looked at me, pleadingly. "Please, Bella. This is not a dance club like you're thinking of. There is no vulgar bumping and grinding on the dance floor. This is big band, swing type music. It will be fun!"

I glared at him, but he was dazzling me again and I managed to croak out "OK" before I came to my senses. Prom was tolerable only in the sense that Edward, who seems to be perfect at everything, was able to dance with me flawlessly. I had to trust that he would do the same tonight. I signed, internally.

"Well, I guess the one advantage to this evening is that when we're dancing, you have to hold me close, and I get to spend more time in your arms." I smiled at the memory of dancing in Edward's arms at prom. _Anytime_ I was in Edward's arms was worth it.

"Yes, I agree, that is an added benefit," he said with my favorite crooked smile.

We talked the rest of the way to Seattle about this summer and what the rest of his family was doing.

When we got to the club, it looked very fancy, in an old-fashioned kind of way. I could see how this type of atmosphere would be appealing to Edward. I was glad I hadn't been too argumentative with him in the car. Maybe this would turn out to be a fun night after all. Edward pulled up in front of The Carlisle and left his car with the valet. There was a small line outside to get in, but Edward told me we had reservations. When we walked in, I was dumbfounded. The room was huge! It had numerous tables,on two different levels, all of which formed a wide U-shape. At the open end was the band and a large, majestic dance floor. There weren't too many couples dancing right now, but I figured that would increase as the night wore on.

We were seated on the lower level towards the back, which provided a wonderful view of the band and dance floor. My 'supper' was delicious and I was really starting to like the genre of music playing. It was not the type of music I would normally chose to listen to, but it fit the atmosphere and I could tell that Edward was enjoying himself. After a short while, it seemed he could not contain himself any longer.

"Let's dance, shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out to me.

"Edward," I began.

"Bella, you will be fine. Trust me. Remember, it's all in the leading," he told me.

"If you say so," I said as I stood up, grabbing his hand. Edward led me out to the dance floor. The band was actually playing a song that I recognized. I wasn't sure where I'd heard it before, though. It was a fast song and there were several couples doing fancy twirls and flips. I looked at Edward with terror in my eyes. "You certainly aren't expecting me to do _that_, are you?" I asked, wide eyed.

"No, silly Bella. I would have to let go of you to do that and I don't plan to let go of you at all while we're dancing," he replied with smirk. With a wave of relief, I grabbed onto him tightly. Of course, Edward led quite well, and we glided around the dance floor effortlessly. I'll admit, it was much easier without a big clunky cast on my leg. I looked around the room at all the other couples. I began to relax and realized I was actually enjoying myself. Of course, we could have been sitting on Edward's couch snuggling and I would have enjoyed myself there, too. But this was nice, something different. And I did relish being out with him.

All too soon the song ended. We slowed and I started back to our table. However, Edward grabbed me in his iron grip and pulled me back into his arms. "Slow song," he whispered in my ear. I started to put both my arms around his neck, but he grabbed my left arm and placed it around his waist. He then took my right hand in his and pulled them to his chest. His right arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. I could hear him humming the song. This one I'd heard before too. "_Embrace me, my sweet embraceable you. Embrace me, you irreplaceable you,"_ Edward sang in my ear. I held onto him as tightly as I could, swearing I would never let him go. My life had changed dramatically since he came into my life. It was hard to believe that at the age 17, I had met my soul mate. My forever love. I couldn't imagine my life without Edward. I often wondered about the path my life would have taken had I stayed in Phoenix.

"_I love all the many charms about you, above all I want my arms about you,"_ Edward murmured, pulling me even closer to him as I molded myself to his solid, cool form. My heart was beginning to race, my face starting to flush, and all I could think about was kissing Edward. I was staring at him – his eyes, his lips. He leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was soft and fast, but filled with as much passion as one could muster, dancing amidst a crowd of people. I could hear the song coming to an end and decided it was probably good timing. I definitely didn't want to tempt Edward's self control in front of all these people.

Edward took my hand and led me back to the table. Of course, I tripped over a chair leg and knocked a drink on the floor. Thankfully, the drink owner was not there because the seat was empty. A waiter had witnessed the whole incident and hurried over with a towel.

"I'm so sorry!" I told him, my face completely flushed. I knew part of it was from the kiss I had just shared with Edward, but most of it was from my own embarrassment.

"It's OK miss. No harm done," he told me with a smile.

"Bella, let's go sit back down. He'll take care of it," Edward said. I started to resist, but he grabbed my arm and whispered, "Now Bella , or I'm going to pick you up and carry you back to our table." I gave in and followed him, figuring I would just spill another drink if I tried to help. I turned to look at the waiter who was staring at us.

"Edward," I said, sitting back down at the table. "What was that all about and why was the waiter staring at us?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He glared back at the waiter, who was mopping up the mess, then looked back at me.

"Well," I said, waiting for an explanation.

"That waiter was thinking inappropriate thoughts about you," Edward said, angrily.

"I know. I'm a klutz," I agreed.

"Not like that, Bella," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Oh," I exclaimed, my eyebrows raised. "I get it." My face grew red again, as I realized what Edward was talking about.

I glanced back at the waiter who was staring at me again. I heard a low growl from Edward. When the waiter saw Edward's face, he hurriedly took the wet towels back into the kitchen.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked him. "Do you really think he would have even approached me with you nearby?"

"I wouldn't have allowed it to get that far," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes at him and picked up the dessert menu. Actually, I liked it when Edward got jealous. So often, I felt inferior to him and his elegant beauty. I didn't really want other men to pay attention to me, but Edward's jealousy did give me a little ego boost.

"Let's not let this little incident ruin our evening," Edward said, reaching across the table to take my hand in his. "Why don't you order a delicious dessert, then we'll go back out on the dance floor. I don't know how long I can go without having you in my arms again," he said. I sat there staring at him. When he spoke to me like that, using his velvet voice, I had a hard time forming coherent thoughts.

"Bella," Edward said. "Bella."

"Huh?"

"Dessert?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah," I mumbled. I looked at the menu again and decided on raspberry cheesecake. Edward motioned our waiter over and gave him my order. A few minutes later, he arrived with my cheesecake. I looked at it, longingly. I was a sucker for cheesecake. I went to reach for the fork, but Edward reached it before me.

"Hey! That's mine!" I scolded him. He smiled at me with a gleam in his eyes. He took the fork, put a bit of the cheesecake on it, and held it in front of my mouth.

"I thought I would feed it to you," he said. "If you don't mind, that is."

I hesitated. "Sure." I opened my mouth and he slid the fork in. I closed my eyes as I ate the cheesecake off the fork. This was mouth watering cheesecake! I let out a slight moan of ecstasy.

"Wow, that is incredible!" I said, opening my eyes again. I looked at Edward and my eyebrows raised in surprise. He still held the fork in midair, a look of pure desire danced in his eyes.

"Edward?" I asked, quietly. He blinked at me once, then again. "Edward? Are you OK?"

"Wow." His voice was hoarse and his hand was visibly shaking, causing the fork to struggle finding its next scoop of cheesecake.

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this?" I asked him.

"Yes. I'm quite sure, Bella," Edward responded, quickly.

"Then perhaps you should concentrate more on getting that bite of cheesecake on the fork, then undressing me with your eyes," I teased. I definitely liked this feeling of _me_ dazzling _him_.

Unfortunately for him, I was now too embarrassed to do anything but just chew the cheesecake. He kept staring at my mouth as I ate. I wasn't sure where his mind was, but it most certainly wasn't on the dessert. After a few bites, I had calmed down and was back to enjoying the flavor of the cheesecake again.

"Do you want to dance again?" I asked, sliding my finger across the plate to catch the rest of the cheesecake crumbs.

"Yes, if you're ready to brave the dance floor again," Edward answered.

I wanted to dazzle Edward one more time before the waiter came over to take my plate. I ran my finger along the edge of the plate to gather the rest of the cheesecake crumbs. Then I slowly slid my finger in my mouth to suck the rest of the crumbs off, when I looked at Edward and realized he had that same look in his eye.

"Bella," he whispered. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" I smiled, slowly pulling my finger out of my mouth. _Yes I do_.

"Edward, as much as I would love to know what you are thinking right this second, I think it would be better for everyone, if we went out for that dance now."

After a brief moment of silence, we finally managed to make it back out onto the dance floor. It was another fast song, which was definitely not my preference, but I thought it better that Edward and I have a bit of distance between us so we could both calm down. He tried to teach me a few sophisticated dance moves, but after the third time he had to catch me from falling on my face, he thought better of the idea. As luck would have it, a slow song started playing and Edward gathered me into his marble arms. We danced for what seemed like hours when Edward whispered in my ear, "Time to go, Bella."

I sighed and extricated myself from his embrace. He held my hand as he guided me back to our table so we could collect our things. Outside, Edward handed his card to the valet. While we were waiting for the car, it started to drizzle. It wasn't cold out, but I felt a slight chill after the warmth inside the club. I pulled on my little sweater, but it didn't help much. Edward looked at me hesitantly, not sure what to do. I knew he thought his cold arms wouldn't be helpful in warming me up. Just then, the valet pulled up with the car. Edward quickly jumped to open the door for me. As soon as he was seated inside, he turned the heat on high.

"Edward, I'm not that cold. It's OK," I said, as I turned down the heat. He frowned, but didn't readjust the temperature. I took his hand in mine and placed it on my left leg.

"Thank you, Edward. That was a wonderful date. I am duly impressed." I smiled at him. I was touched at how much effort and planning he had put in to this date. The fact that he had even negotiated a later curfew with Charlie was even more impressive. I looked at his hand and began tracing circles on the back of it.

"I'm glad. I wasn't sure what your reaction would be, but I am very pleased that you had an enjoyable time," he said, squeezing my thigh gently. He had a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I laughed.

"This is going to be a rough date to beat, don't you agree?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "I have several fabulous dates in mind." _Oh brother. Someone was beaming with pride._

"Oh really?" he asked. "I seem to remember that you didn't really date much back in Phoenix," he reminded me. _Dang it! I'll have to make him regret saying that!_

"And _you_ have so much more experience than I, is that it?" I shot back.

"Touche," Edward replied with a smirk.

"Don't worry. My date will knock your socks off!" I told him. He chuckled and smiled his crooked smile at me. I sighed and went back to tracing circles on the back of Edward's hand.

This really had been a wonderful night and the best part was spending the majority of it in Edward's arms. Nothing in the world could be greater than that. Except, maybe what I had in store for him. This was a contest, after all.

**Jump Jive An' Wail was the song playing when they went out onto the dance floor. I'm a sucker for Brian Setzer! There is a link for Edward's suit in my profile, also.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've got lots of "mom" stuff to do over the next couple of weeks, including SM's The Host signing, so it may take awhile for Chapter 4. Please review – I love to get them!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the delay – but I sometimes I'm busy being a mom! **_

_**Song for Chapter 4 – All the Small Things, Blink 182. I choose this song because it reminds me of the little things that Bella & Edward think about each other.**_

_**As always – big thanks to my beta & friend, shabbyapple! **_

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**_

* * *

EPOV

Dancing with Bella in my arms had truly been one of the most spectacular evenings of my life. There were definitely moments from that night I wish I could keep on instant replay. First and foremost, feeding cheesecake to _my _Bella. I had never seen anything so seductive, so insanely sexy, in all of my existence. Sure, I had seen Rosalie taunting Emmett, but I never paid much attention to their little games. I would never have guessed that eating food could be so sensual. I guess my ignorance stems from decades of going without human sustenance.

However, I was very proud of the date I'd planned and I knew that Bella had enjoyed herself. It felt so right to have her in my arms, a feeling I never wanted to live without. I thought about the ballet studio and how I almost lost her - I could not bear that. My non-human existence did not have much meaning for me until I discovered her. I could not live without her, knowing what it meant to live _with_ her.

With what little research I had done online, I was still undecided what our next date should entail. I thoroughly enjoyed seeing Bella dressed up and looking ravishing but, I knew she preferred jeans and a t-shirt most days. In my opinion, she looked stunning in whatever she wore. But, I'd rather her be comfortable. So our next date would definitely be more casual. With some reservations, I decided I would need to talk to the "king" of casual and get his thoughts.

BPOV

_Crap, crap, crap._ Why did I open my big fat mouth in the car? I had only come up with one good date plan so far. That date was set in stone and it would not be happening for a few weeks. I had seen an ad in the newspaper one morning for something that looked like fun. I quickly purchased tickets with the meager funds I had earned from my summer job at Newton's Outfitters. Unfortunately, I still hadn't come up with an idea for our first date. I wanted to prove to Edward that we could still have fun without spending money, or at least not going overboard.

I was trying to decide on my next course of action when my gaze passed by the calendar. Today was June 15th. _What? That can't be right._ I sat down and thought back to the last day of school and counted forward. _Crap, crap, crap._ It **was** June 15th. That meant Edward's birthday was less than a week away! How did I miss that? I immediately got on the phone to do some damage control.

"Yes, Bella. I was expecting your call," Alice said. I rolled my eyes. Of course, I should have known.

"Alice! How could you let me forget Edward's birthday?" I yelled into the phone.

"Well, you seem to get upset when I try to interfere too much, I didn't want to pry," she answered.

"Alice, this is the _perfect _time to pry!" I cried. I had had the best of intentions where Edward's birthday was concerned, but I had kind of forgotten about them in all the hype of our bet. "Please, Alice. Will you help me plan something nice for Edward's birthday?" I pleaded with her.

"I'm on my way, Bella. Of course, I already had a few things planned, just in case." I could hear the smirk over the phone.

"Alice, I love you. Thanks and I'll see you in a few minutes." I hung up the phone and began to do some serious thinking.

EPOV

"Alice, where are you off to?" I called as she ran out the door.

"No where you need to know about!" she yelled.

I tried to peer into her mind to see what the hurry was, but I just got visions of The Brady Bunch re-runs thrown at me. I decided not to worry about it now; I would figure it out eventually.

"Emmett?" I called. Emmett bounded down the stairs into the living room.

"What's up, bro?" he asked.

"I need your help. What are some fun things you have done with Rosalie?"

"Whoa, dude. Are you and Bella ready to take things up a notch? Excellent, my man!" He put his hand up to high-five me.

"Certainly not," I replied. "I didn't mean _those _kinds of fun things. Thanks for that mental image of Rose, by the way. I doubt I'll ever get _that_ out of my head." I sighed. "I meant dates - fun, casual, **fully dressed** dates."

_"_Oh sorry, _you're missing out though, man, boy are you missing out!" _Emmett chuckled.

_Miniature golfing, clubbing...Rose in that blood red mini skirt, she looked hot!_

"Emmett! Enough. Could you please try and control your thoughts for once? Never mind. I'll come up with something by myself," I told him as I started to go back to my room.

"Wait! Are you trying to come up with something good for Bella?" he asked me.

"Yes, but your suggestions are not really what I had in mind. I wanted to do something more casual with her, but I don't want to take her miniature golfing and clubbing is out of the question." We all knew of Bella's fear of dancing. She seemed terrified when she thought we were going to be "club" dancing at The Carlisle. I didn't want to put her through that again.

"Ok, ok. Let me think." _Sports...uh, no. Oh - Wild Waves theme park!_

"How about Wi..." I cut him off.

"No, not an amusement park. I don't think Bella would enjoy that. Besides, if the sun came out at all, I would be in deep trouble," I said.

"Good point." Emmett paused for a minute. "King County Fair?"

"Emmett..."

_Bowling? _

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Before you trash my idea, think about it. We could triple date with Alice & Jasper. They have Cosmic Bowling that you can do in the dark & everything is fluorescent. It's really cool!" He grinned hugely.

"Are you telling me Rosalie actually let you take her bowling?" I asked, sincerely skeptical.

"Well, we kind of made a bet, and you know how Rosalie is when it comes to that sort of thing. We went one night and it actually turned out to be a lot of fun!"

I thought about this. Bella and bowling. Could she even pick up a ball by herself? I knew she wasn't at all coordinated when it came to sports. On the other hand, this would not be an expensive date and was very casual.

"Edward, don't forget. Rosalie, Jasper, and I will be leaving by the end of the summer. We'll be back to visit often, but it would be nice to hang out with you and Bella before we leave."

I sighed. He had a point and I knew I would miss them while they were gone, as would Bella. At least she'd miss Emmett and Jasper, I guessed.

"OK, Emmett. Against my better judgment, I will take Bella Cosmic Bowling for our next date. All 6 of us can go together. But if this turns out to be a disaster, I am holding you responsible."

BPOV

"Thank you, Alice. Are you sure Edward will like this gift?" I asked.

The only gift I had come up with was an engraved keychain. However, given that Edward had money coming out of his ears, I decided maybe I should get him something money couldn't buy.

"Absolutely, Bella," Alice said. "He loves everything about you. How could he not love this?"

I sighed. "OK. Everything else sounds fine, then. Thanks again for your help, Alice. I really appreciate it." I smiled and hugged Alice.

"Bella, it was my pleasure," she replied. She leaned back and looked at me directly. "Edward is your boyfriend, but he is also my brother and I am always happy to do what I can for him. And..." she began, "...I also like it when you let me help." She laughed and waved as she walked out the door.

I went back into the kitchen to grab a lunch before I went to work. Although Edward's birthday was mostly taken care of, I still had the date problem to worry about. My poor dating history, or lack thereof, was coming back to bite me in the butt. I was getting desperate, so I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jessica. This is Bella. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Um, just fine. How's your summer going?" she asked, politely.

I felt kind of bad calling Jessica. Since I'd come back from Arizona, I hadn't really spent much time with her. My leg was still in cast and Alice had practically been living at my house, helping to take care of me. Of course, there was Edward too. However, I was hoping that Jessica might be able to give me a few dating ideas. I was grasping at straws now.

"Pretty good. I've been working at Newton's and hanging out with Edward," I told her.

"Oh yeah, that's right." She sounded a little glum.

"How are things with you and Mike?"

"OK, I guess."

That didn't sound good. I really didn't have time for a long detailed story about her and Mike's relationship, but I didn't see any way around it without being rude.

"Are the two of you still going out?" I asked, without much enthusiasm.

"Well, sort of," she said, which led into an extended explanation about what we was going on between them. Apparently, Mike was acting a little standoffish and that was bothering Jessica. I hadn't noticed him acting differently at work, but I guess I didn't really pay close attention to Mike now that Edward was in my life. I sighed internally and expressed my concern to Jessica. At this point, I had already decided not to ask her for any dating advice.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I hope things work out for you," I told her, as kindly as possible.

There was an audible sigh followed by, "Thanks, Bella."

"Well, maybe we can get together and do something with just the girls this summer," I suggested. I didn't really want to do any "girl" stuff, but I didn't want to be unkind.

"Well, OK. I'll give you a call and we can set something up," she said, although I could tell she was as enthusiastic about the idea as I was. "Bye, Bella. Thanks for calling," she said.

"Bye, Jessica." I hung up the phone.

Shoot. I thought for sure I could get a few ideas from Jessica. I wracked my brain for another idea. Angela! Last I heard she was still going out with Ben. Should I chance another phone call? Yes, I was still desperate.

"Hello?"

"Angela?" I asked.

"Yes. Bella?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked.

"Not much. Just hanging out...sick of the rain...same old, same old. What about you? What have you and Edward been up to?" I should have called Angela first. She was much easier to talk to than Jessica.

"Pretty much the same. We hang out here or at Edward's house. We're kind of boring," I laughed. "We did go on a great date the other night, though," I told her.

"Really? Where?" she asked, enthusiastically.

I told her about our date to The Carlisle. She ooo'ed and ahh'ed in all the right places and I found myself laughing and joking with her.

"Wow. That sounds fantastic! I wish Ben and I could do something like that," she said.

"So, are you and Ben still dating?"

"Yeah. He's a sweetheart. A little too into the kung-fu stuff for me, but I can forgive that. I don't have to sit through the martial-arts movies very often," she laughed. I cringed. _Martial arts movies? ICK! _I was grateful that I hadn't had to endure anything like that with Edward.

"So what kinds of other things do you guys do on your dates?" I asked.

"Oh, let me think. We've gone hiking. Well, when it's not raining, that is. We've gone to Port Angeles to hang out - go out to eat, go to the movies, you know. I like to look at the art stuff, but Ben isn't interested in any of that kind of culture. They have bowling in Port Angeles too. Sometimes we just hang out here and play games." She paused, then said, "Just curious, but why do you ask?" Dang. I was hoping she wouldn't want to know. Maybe I shouldn't have called Angela.

"Well, since Edward & I hang out around here most of the time, he wanted to start 'courting me properly'." I emphasized that last part but didn't want to go into the gory details of our bet. "I just thought I'd offer to come up with something this time." I hoped that sounded casual enough.

"I'd suggest dinner & a movie. It's easy and fun, if you pick the right movie, that is. I'm not sure what's playing right now."

I frowned. I had already thought of the "dinner and a movie idea". I was hoping for something a little more creative. I would have to step up my game if I wanted to win this competition.

"You know what would be cool? They have a planetarium in Seattle with an IMAX theater. Why don't you go there? Ben and I haven't been, but I hear it's incredible," Angela suggested.

Now that sounded promising. I thanked Angela for her suggestion and quickly hung up. Next week was going to be a busy one!

_**

* * *

**__**Yes – the next chapter will be Edward's birthday! Hope you all had a great holiday weekend!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay in posting this Chapter!! Thanks again, to my wonderful friend & beta, shabbyapple! The song for this chapter is Birthday by Destiny's Child. There is a link in my profile._

_As always – these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just helping them date!_

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Edward!" I stretched up on my toes to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Bella," he said. "You know, birthdays are not really a big deal for us."

"I realize that. But, it is the first birthday _I_ get to celebrate with you. I thought it would be nice to do something to commemorate the occasion," I replied.

Edward had just arrived back to my room, bright and early. He had left shortly before Charlie got up, to shower and change. I had arranged to take the day off from work since it was Edward's birthday and I wanted to spend the whole day with him.

"Alright. What are we going to do to commemorate my birthday?"

"Well, I do have a few special things planned for today. Thankfully, the weather seems to be cooperating." It had started out as one of the rainiest summers in Forks history, but today seemed to be dry. Not warm and sunny, but at least not raining.

"Kudos to the weather, then! Where are we going first?" He grabbed me in his arms and pulled me tight against his chest. If I could, I would spend the rest of the day right here, snuggled in his arms, smelling his delicious scent and relishing in his presence. Actually, if everything went as planned today, that is **exactly** how I would be spending my day.

"Go get in the car, Edward. _I'm_ in charge today," I said. I tried to extricate myself from his arms, but he tightened his grip and I knew I would never get free.

"You're driving?" Edward asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I planned the day, so I'm in charge."

"But it's _my_ birthday. Don't you think I should get to drive if I want to?" Edward asked, breathing lightly on my face.

I looked at Edward dazedly, then regained my composure. "Ha. Nice try," I smirked at him, but he continued staring at me. I assumed he was amazed that his breath hadn't had the intended effect on me, so I took advantage of the situation and wrenched myself free. "Let's go!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs and out the door to my truck. I heard him chuckling behind me.

"Bella Swan, you are unbelievable," he muttered as he caught up to me.

"And that's why you love me, right?" I asked as I opened the cab door for him.

"Only one of the many reasons," Edward said as he kissed me on the forehead.

I started up the truck and cringed as the engine roared to life. I didn't drive my truck very often, anymore. Edward always drove when we went somewhere, and he often provided my transportation to and from work. Apparently, the wasting of finite resources was always on his mind. Either that or he just really hated my truck. I guessed it was the latter opinion.

Alice and I had checked out the area for a secluded spot where we could spend some time alone today. I had thought about going to the meadow, but decided to get creative and find something different. We had found the perfect spot and I had even practiced coming here so that I wouldn't get lost. I needed _something_ to do when Edward was hunting.

We drove in silence for a little while, then Edward turned on the radio. He tuned it to a local oldies station and turned it down so we could talk. Edward asked me more questions about my childhood in Arizona and the summers I'd spent with Charlie. The summers weren't very memorable, so there wasn't much to tell.

However, I told him about the time my mom made dinner for Phil and accidentally set her kitchen towel on fire. Renee and Phil were in the early stages of dating. She had invited him over for dinner so he and I could get to know each other better. I tried to help my mom as much as I could, but she really wanted to do this herself. After Phil arrived, we were sitting at the table chatting, waiting for the chicken to be done. When the timer beeped, Renee jumped up from the table to get it. She was in a huge hurry and couldn't find the oven mitt, so she just grabbed a kitchen towel instead. Unfortunately, the fringe of the towel touched the oven coils and started the towel on fire. She proudly walked to the table with the chicken and said "Dinner's ready!" Phil looked at her wide-eyed and told her that her towel was on fire. She looked at the towel and said "Oh, you're right!", then put the chicken down on the table and walked back in the kitchen to put the towel in the sink. Phil and I sat there open-mouthed, looking at each other. I thought that Phil would have run away screaming, but he said that was the point when he fell in love with Renee. Edward laughed heartily at that story.

"Renee and the kitchen don't get along very well," I said, smiling at the memory of my mother.

Edward told me more stories about his family. He told me about Emmett & Rosalie's first wedding. It didn't surprise me that Rosalie turned out to be bridezilla, yet Emmett took it all in stride. I knew that it was going to take some time for Rosalie to tolerate me. Even so, I genuinely wanted to get along with her.

Eventually, we arrived at our destination. Although we had a little bit of hiking ahead of us, I hoped that I wouldn't fall on my face or break my leg. I grabbed the pre-packed backpack out of the truck and headed up the trail. Edward grabbed a hold of my waist before I could get too far.

"Bella, where are we going?" he asked.

"I can't tell you! It's a birthday surprise," I told him. I didn't want to give him too much help.

"But, hiking? I didn't really think you enjoyed doing that," he murmured.

"Edward, there are things a woman is willing to do when she loves a man." I grinned at him and took off up the trail. Edward quickly caught up to me and followed my lead. He stopped me, took the backpack off my back and put it on his own. The sun was peeking through the clouds and it was warming up a little. I doubted I would ever get used to the humidity after living in Phoenix for so long. However, my senses were no longer offended by the abundance of green in the forests. I was even beginning to enjoy it, just a tiny bit.

Eventually, we began to hear running water and I heard Edward chuckling behind me. I _knew _he would figure it out before we got there.

"So, you think you know where we're going, do you?" I teased.

"I admit, this is not the exact place I've been before, but yes, I do believe I know where you are taking me." He grinned widely at me.

"OK, spill, Sherlock," I said.

"We're going to the hot springs, right?"

I sighed. "Yes, you're right." _Why did he have to be so darn smart?_

He still had that dopey smile on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I get to see you in a bathing suit," he said.

_Oh._ The blood immediately rushed to my cheeks when I thought about the suit I had on under my clothes. I hadn't really forgotten about that part, but I had kind of pushed it to the back of my mind. In my planning with Alice, she tried to get me a skimpy bikini, but I put my foot down on that one. I had had no say in my prom dress, and I was not about to parade around in front of Edward in a "barely there" bikini. Instead, she relented and let me choose a nice one-piece swimsuit that was modest, yet sexy. I looked up at Edward and scowled.

"Oh wipe that goofy grin off your face already, will you?" I said. Edward wrapped his arms around me again before I could get away.

"Bella," he said. "I was just remembering how lovely you looked at prom, and how nice that little stiletto heel looked on your _one _foot. Can I help it if I enjoy your breath-taking beauty?"

I rolled my eyes at him and felt the blush return to my face while I tried to hide my smile. When I turned my head to the side, he immediately started kissing my neck.

"Mmmm..," I moaned as I closed my eyes.

"Bella," he said again, between kisses, "aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" He left a wet trail with his tongue along my neck that gave me goose bumps in the humidity. With much difficulty, I pulled myself back into the present.

"If you keep doing that, we won't be going anywhere," I said, extricating my body from his firm embrace. I grabbed his hand and led him down the last little trail to our own, secluded hot springs. Alice & I had found the "public" hot springs area and from there, we discovered this little spot that seemed to be seldom used.

I took the backpack off Edward's back. "Alice packed a swimming suit for you in the backpack, along with towels for both of us." I handed him his swimming suit and towel and pointed to an area off to the left.

"There is a little area back there where you can change. I promise I won't look," I said, crossing my heart.

While Edward was gone, I quickly took off my clothes and put everything together on a rock near the edge of the water. I'd put my hair up in a ponytail so I wouldn't get too hot. I was just lifting my hair off my neck when Edward came out with his clothes in one hand and his towel in the other. I dropped my hair and my jaw at the same time. I had seen Edward's muscular chest in the meadow, in all its glittering glory, but this left me breathless. There was no other word for it - Edward was beautiful. His sculpted chest, the defined muscles, the rock hard abs...it was sheer perfection. I glanced down at my skinny body and wondered why I hadn't gone for the sexy bikini...or at least a push-up top.

Edward crossed the distance between us in two large strides, bent down and looked me in the eye.

"Bella, are you OK?" he asked, concerned.

"Uh, I'm OK, " I stammered. "Wow. You look...I mean, you are...uh...um..." I rambled.

"Yes?" he said.

"You are beautiful," I told him. "Runway model beautiful. Air brushed beautiful. Yet in real life...you're right here...in front of me."

"So are you, love," he said, kissing me lightly on the lips. Edward took a step back from me, holding my hands in his. He looked me over from head to toe, very slowly. "Once again, remind me to thank Alice for this," he said, with that same grin on his face.

"You really like it?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do," he said. "Very much," he murmured, under his breath.

I felt my pulse quicken and decided to take evasive action. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" I called, running to the edge of the hot springs.

Edward was right behind me and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the water. We goofed around and relaxed, enjoying the balmy day. Every now and then, the sun would peek out from the clouds and I would catch a glimpse of Edward glittering in the water. After about an hour or so, we decided to get out so I wouldn't end up like a prune. I was getting hungry and I knew Alice had packed a light lunch for me to eat. We both changed our clothes and sat down on a blanket. Edward started picking through the food, looking up at me with his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What? Are you going to make some rude comment about my food?" I asked, smiling.

"It just doesn't look at all appetizing," he said.

"It's a turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich, Edward," I said, rolling my eyes. I held the sandwich out for him to smell, but he smiled and leaned away from it. I laughed and waved the sandwich under his nose.

Edward let me finish my lunch without further comments about my food. He lay back on the blanket and I turned sideways to put my head on his stomach. I stared up at the canopy of trees, still amazed at the amount of green. It was very quiet, with only the whispers of the trees and an occasional bird chirping. Edward lightly stroked my hair and I sighed contentedly. I was so happy, here with Edward. All I needed was him. As long as he was part of my life, I could face anything.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"What are you thinking about? I still get frustrated not knowing what is going through your mind," he told me.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am to be here with you...how happy I am that you've chosen me to be part of your life," I said.

He continued stroking my hair, smiling at me.

"I only have you to thank for that..." he trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, it was your blood that originally attracted me to you. I am very thankful that I was able to resist..." he hesitated, "...harming you and was able to get to know you as a person. Your beauty, your intellect, your personality - they all come together to make you Bella. The Bella I love." He sat up and gathered me into his arms. "I love you. Do not ever doubt that."

"I won't," I said. But in my heart, I knew a little part of me still had doubts. I still saw myself as inadequate compared to Edward. I looked up at him and stroked his cheek.

"I love you, too, Edward. Forever and always."

He took my hand in his and kissed my palm, slowly. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, savoring his sweet scent. Edward kissed me back, hesitantly at first, then with much fervor. I knotted my fingers in his hair and pressed myself tightly against him. He ended the kissed, smiled at me, and started to pull away. I frowned and reluctantly let go of him. I started cleaning up the trash and blanket.

"We should get going," I told him. "There is still another part to your birthday celebration and Alice will be upset with me if we're late."

"We wouldn't want to anger, Alice, would we?" he said, smiling. "Climb on my back and we will get back to your truck in no time. Please, remember to close your eyes this time, love," Edward said.

"Aye, aye, Captain," I said, saluting him. Edward chuckled at me, grabbed my arm, and tossed me lightly on his back. He snatched up the backpack as he sprinted towards the truck.

_

* * *

_

I hope you enjoyed it! No – the birthday isn't over….there is more to come! That little story about the kitchen towel is true! It didn't happen to me, but to a friend's mom and she was happy to let me use the story. Please review & let me know if you have any suggestions for future dates.


	6. Chapter 5 Part II

**_This is the second half of Edward's birthday. The song for this chapter is Good Riddance (Time of Your Life), by Green Day. There is a link in my profile._**

**_Thanks again to shabbyapple for her beta skills...and a special shout-out to vjgm for her suggestion! _**

**_As always, these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just making them go on a bunch of dates!_**

* * *

We arrived home around dinner time. I quickly showered and changed so I could warm up leftover beef stroganoff for Charlie. Just before Charlie arrived home, Edward went upstairs to shower and change. Alice didn't want him returning home until around 7:00, so she had thoughtfully brought over Edward's things while we were gone.

"Hey, Bella," Charlie said.

"Hi Dad."

"What did you and Edward do today?" he asked.

"Well, it's Edward's birthday so we did a little hiking and relaxed in the hot springs for a little while," I told him.

"That sounds like fun," Charlie replied, distracted. He noticed the beef stroganoff on the plate and he was practically salivating at the sight.

"Sit down and eat Dad," I laughed. "Oh Dad, we're going over to the Cullen's tonight for a little celebration with his family...so I might be home late."

He paid attention to _that_ comment. "No later than 12:00, Bella," Charlie said.

"OK," I told him. No sense in starting an argument over this.

Charlie took his plate and a glass of water into the living room and settled down in front of the TV. Another Mariner's game, of course. Edward came down the stairs looking as stunning as ever. I don't think I will ever tire of looking at his perfect face.

"Charlie, how are you?" Edward asked, politely.

"Great," Charlie said, between bites of food. "Oh, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Charlie."

Edward hesitated, but Charlie didn't say anything else. Edward took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

"Finish eating, love," Edward instructed. He guided me over to the table for me to sit down. Edward took the seat opposite me and began regaling me with another tale about his family. Awhile back, a nurse at some hospital seemed inexplicably drawn to Carlisle. As kind as Carlisle is, he had a hard time buffeting her advances. Luckily, his vampire speed kept him from being assaulted. She kept finding different reasons to bend over around Carlisle or brush up against him, and each time she did, Carlisle would come home from work and take an hour long shower before he'd let Esme touch him. Esme was willing to come to the hospital and set her straight, but Carlisle didn't want her to get involved. As a last resort, Carlisle filed a sexual harassment claim against her. The hospital loved Carlisle so much that they transferred the nurse to some hospital out in the middle of nowhere.

"We've never let Carlisle live that one down," Edward said, laughing.

After I finished eating, I quickly washed my dishes and grabbed my things. It was getting close to 7:00 and I didn't want to be late.

"Bye, dad," I called as we headed out the door.

"Bye. Midnight - no later, Bella!" I heard him yell as we jumped into the truck.

We turned onto the long driveway precisely at 7:00. As we pulled up to the house, I could see lights and balloons in the living room through the windows. _What had Alice planned?_

Edward held my hand as we walked up to the house. He was grinning to himself as we reached the front door. When Edward opened the door, his family yelled "Happy Birthday!" Obviously, Edward was not surprised, but he laughed along with everyone else.

"Thank you!" Edward called. "You only turn 18 once," he said sarcastically. Everyone laughed, although I grimaced inwardly. I knew my 18th birthday was just around the corner. I really would be 18, while Edward would eternally stay 17.

The living room was decorated beautifully. Alice had done a spectacular job, as expected. She had strung little white lights all around the room. Small balloon bouquets covered nearly every flat surface. Located next to the huge window in the living room, was a table with a magnificent cake and a small pile of gifts. Edward's family was standing around the room anxiously awaiting our reaction. Alice danced over to us and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"It looks wonderful!" I told her.

"I'm glad you like it, Bella," she said with a smile. She looked at me for a moment longer, and then seemed to nod to herself in satisfaction. I wondered what that was about.

"Edward, open your presents," Alice told him. Edward laughed and headed towards the table with the gifts and cake. Everyone else took a seat and I sat down next to Esme.

"Let's see, this is from Carlisle and Esme." Edward ripped open the package and revealed a leather steering wheel cover for the Volvo.

"Ah - very nice. Thank you. I actually was considering buying one of these," Edward said.

"Well, it is hard to surprise you, but I'm glad you like it, dear," Esme said.

Alice jumped up and handed Edward a large square package from the pile.

"This one is from the four of us - Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I," Alice told him.

As Edward began opening his gift, Emmett started laughing. Edward sighed in exasperation. I knew Emmett must have given away what the gift was. Edward opened the box and lifted out..._a bowling ball_!

A bowling ball?

"Um, Edward, do you bowl?" I asked. This was something that had not come up in conversation before. In fact, I don't think I ever recalled Edward mentioning _bowling_ before.

"Well, Bella, it was supposed to be a **surprise**," he said, glaring at Emmett, "but I thought it would be fun to go Cosmic Bowling for one of our dates." He grinned at me with his crooked smile and shrugged.

Emmett jumped up. "Actually, it was my stupendous suggestion that all 6 of us go bowling!" Emmett was almost giddy with excitement.

_Bowling?_

Edward's face fell and Emmett started to look worried. Edward rushed over to my side, dropping the bowling ball on the floor with a thud.

"Bella, are you OK? We don't have to go bowling if you don't want to," he reassured me. "I should not have asked Emmett for advice. I shouldn't have listened to his stupid ideas."

"Hey!" Emmett yelled.

"Edward, it's OK," I said, shaking my head while an amused grin began to spread across my face. "It's your birthday. Let's not talk about this now, alright?" I leaned up to him and seductively kissed his cheek for a long moment. "I'll tell you later," I promised, whispering in his ear.

Edward leaned back and looked at me confused. I winked at him and said, "Edward, please finish opening your presents."

Shaking off his dazed look, he got up and went back to the table. There was one small gift left.

"That one is from me," I said.

Edward smiled and hurriedly opened the last package. He smiled and held it up for everyone to see. It was the engraved key chain I had originally intended to give him. On the front, I'd had engraved '**B & E**'; the other side said '**Together everyday of forever'.** I knew that wasn't possible yet, but I was still hoping that Edward would relent and change me.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward said, coming to my side. He swiftly pulled me into his arms and gave me a tender kiss. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. I held tight to him and relished in the moment.

"Anyone want cake?" Alice said loudly.

Edward reluctantly let go of me and we turned around.

"Way to ruin the moment, Alice," Jasper said, laughing.

"Hey - the frosting is starting to melt and these two will have time alone later," she said, cutting a big slice of cake.

"Alice," I said, hesitantly, "who is all that cake for?"

"You," she replied, handing me a piece.

"I can't eat a whole cake!" I said.

"I know that," she said. "You can take the rest home to Charlie."

I just shook my head, knowing that when Alice got something into her head, it did no good to argue. The cake was really delicious, though. Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, but not some cheap grocery store cake. I almost asked where she got it, but then I decided I didn't want to know. I'm sure it probably cost more than I spend on groceries for an entire week.

We sat around and talked for a bit, then I suggested Edward and I go up to his room. His eyes locked with mine and his eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"I promise to be good," I said. Then I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "There is one more gift for you upstairs."

Edward smiled, and then excused us from the room. I looked at Alice with my eyebrows raised, she smiled and nodded, and I knew everything was ready to go upstairs.

As we got to Edward's bedroom door, he pulled up shortly in front of me.

"Are you going to enlighten me, regarding your reaction to bowling?" he asked.

I smiled at him and said, "Yes, Edward. I promise I will tell you, but not right now. You have one more gift waiting...in there," I said, pointing to his bedroom door.

"Happy Birthday, Edward," I told him as I stretched up to kiss his cheek. He turned around and opened the door.

Alice had also strung little twinkling lights all around Edward's bedroom too. The bedroom lights were off, so it almost looked as if there were stars twinkling on his ceiling. Sitting on the leather sofa was a DVD wrapped in a big red bow. Edward walked over to the sofa and picked up the DVD.

"Is this my other gift?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's already in the DVD player," I told him.

I walked over to the side table and picked up the remote control. Alice had told me which buttons I needed to push. I pointed it at the TV and pushed, what I hoped, were the right combination of buttons. The TV light up and the DVD began playing. Pictures of me began appearing on the screen. Me as a baby, me in a high chair with food on my face, me in my one and only dance recital, me after I'd fallen down and gotten a Barbie band-aid...all to the tune of 'Time of Your Life' by Green Day.

I glanced at Edward, unsure of his reaction. Alice & I had come up with this idea together, but I was still a tiny bit hesitant. It just seemed a little presumptuous, but Alice assured me that Edward would love it. I wasn't sure what to think of Edward's expression. His jaw had dropped open and he had a look of utter surprise on his face.

"Edward," I whispered.

He slowly sat down on the couch as the DVD continued to play. I was getting a little embarrassed seeing my face plastered on his huge TV screen. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

_"So take the photographs and still frames in your mind.  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time..."_

"Edward," I said again, urgently.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me down next to him, never taking his eyes off the television.

"Do you like it? I can turn it off, if you ummfh..." Edward had put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhhh. I'm watching this," he quietly whispered.

I sat silently, reliving the memories of my life in Phoenix. There I was, riding my bike down the street. A photo of my mom and me when I received an award at school, a picture of 8th grade graduation... The montage ended with a photo of me taken just a few weeks before I moved to Forks. It was December in Arizona and I was wearing my favorite tank top. It was the same one I wore on the day I flew to Forks. That was only 5 months ago - it seemed like another lifetime.

_"It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life."_

The words had a significant meaning to me. That was the end of my life in Phoenix, my life before Edward. I felt as though I had moved onto a new chapter of my life - one that hadn't begun until I moved to Forks and met Edward.

I glanced at Edward again. He sat in silence, barely breathing. Hesitantly, I touched his arm. He turned toward me with a tender smile on his face.

"Bella, that was truly the most spectacular present I have ever received from anyone. Thank you. I will cherish this for the rest of time, my love," he said.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, then my nose, and finally my lips. His kiss was very gentle and tender.

"Did you really like it? Alice was sure you would, but I felt a little self-conscious giving you a bunch of pictures of myself," I admitted.

"You are my life, Bella. I love anything and everything that has to do with you. These pictures are a part of your life that I know very little about. It gives me a little more insight into the woman you've become," Edward said.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I flushed with embarrassment, although a tiny part of me was happy that Edward was so pleased with my gift.

"Who made the DVD?" he asked.

I sat back against the sofa armrest and put my legs across his.

"Alice and Jasper. After Alice & I came up with the idea, I called Renee and Phil and told them I wanted to do. You know that Renee is not very organized in most areas of her life, but she kept all my pictures together in a box. I think she thought one day she might get the itch to take up scrapbooking." I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Anyway, Phil scanned the pictures and e-mailed them to Alice. She showed me the pictures before they burned the DVD. I had to veto a few photos," I said, laughing.

"What photos?" Edward asked, intrigued.

"The naked baby and bathtub pictures, of course!" I said.

Edward pretended to pout.

"Oh stop it, you big baby." I sat up and playfully punched him in the arm.

Quick as lightning, Edward grabbed my hand. He kissed the back of it and looked at me with pointedly.

"So, please tell me about the bowling ball. I thought you were going to be upset with me, but I was a little confused by your reaction," he said.

"Well...I actually don't mind bowling," I admitted.

"Really?" he asked surprise evident in his voice.

"It was one of my mom's brief interests. She joined a bowling league and went bowling 3 times a week for about a month. It didn't last very long, as was the case with most of her hobbies. But I went with her quite often and it kind of grew on me." I shrugged.

"So you're not angry with me?" he asked.

"No, Edward, I'm not," I said, leaning up to stroke his hair. "I think it will be fun, but don't tell Emmett. We'll let him be surprised!"

Edward laughed and agreed, wholeheartedly. Suddenly, Edward grabbed my legs and pulled me onto his lap. He then turned me around so I was facing him. I gulped and looked up into his smoldering eyes.

"Um, Edward, what do you think you are doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, love," he answered as he gently ran his fingers down the side of my face.

He leaned in and kissed me. I felt his tongue flick out to taste my lips. A surge of desire coursed through me as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"Edward," I whispered as I pressed myself tightly against him.

I leaned down and began kissing Edward's neck. I nipped at his neck with my teeth, wondering if that would excite him. When I heard a little moan escape his lips, I knew I'd hit my mark. As I tried to do it again, Edward grabbed a hold of my shoulders.

"Bella, please," he said, pushing me back up.

"Please keep going?" I asked, playfully.

Edward let out a big breath and lifted me off his lap.

"No. Please stop," he firmly responded, standing up. "I have so little self-control right now...I need a little space..." Edward trailed off. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Now it was my turn to pout.

Within seconds, the door opened again. Edward's hair was slightly damp around his face. A splash of cold water on his face had to suffice for a cold shower.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said.

"I know, love. When those human feelings come surging forward like that, they often take me by surprise. I'm still learning how to deal with that, in addition to retaining some measure of self-control. And you biting me on the neck does not help the situation," he said. Edward looked at me with mock indignation, and then flashed his crooked smile at me. I ran towards him and threw myself into his marble arms.

"I promise not to do it again...unless you _want_ me to do it again," I said, glancing up at his angel face.

Edward didn't answer me, but grabbed my hand and started towards the door.

"Let's head back downstairs, shall we?" he said.

I reluctantly followed him, but cheered up when I thought about the fact that he would be back in my bed later this evening. When we reached the door, I stopped walking.

"Edward," I said.

He turned around and raised one eyebrow in response.

"Yes?"

Happy Birthday," I finished.

He gathered me into his cold arms and said, "Thank you, Bella, for a most memorable birthday. I love both of my gifts and I appreciate all that you've done in preparation for today. Although I am still unsure why I deserve someone as wonderful as you in my life, I know that I would never be whole without you." He kissed me again, and I knew that I, too, could never be whole without Edward.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write! Hopefully you could tell that Alice was using Edward's birthday as a "trial run" for Bella's birthday in September. Bella's Laser Show date is up next! Please review!!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**First off - let me apologize for my delay in updating this story. I tried to update it before we left on vacation, but it just wasn't going to happen. However, I'm hoping to get back to a schedule of updating on a regular basis.**

**For this chapter, I am using the entire album of _Dark Side of the Moon_, by Pink Floyd. I can't tell you how many times I've listened to it while writing this chapter. A shout-out to _blondie _who is writing a fanfic by this very name!**

**As always - hugs & kisses to my wonderful beta, _shabbyapple_, who is also writing her own fanfic called _Romancing Rosalie_. And another big Thank You to my friend _vjgm_ for her suggestions on this chapter. I couldn't do it without the 2 of you ladies!!**

**These characters all belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with their dating contest!**

* * *

BPOV

"Hey dad," I said.

"Yes, Bella?" Charlie answered.

"Is it OK if Edward and I stay out a little later tonight?" I was anticipating a negative answer.

"Why?" Charlie asked, as he came into the kitchen with dirty dinner dishes.

I finished drying my dish and slowly turned around.

"Edward and I are going to a laser show at the Seattle Laser Dome. I'm just not sure what time we'll be done," I told him.

Charlie looked at me for a moment, considering his options. He could say no and have me upset, and then I would argue with him and try to get him to see my point of view. Or he could say yes and avoid all the trouble. I was hoping he'd go for option two.

"Well," he began slowly, "why don't you call me when the show is over and we'll discuss it at that point?"

I did an internal eye roll. _Oh brother!_ _What a total cop out! _

"Ok dad," I said. "We'll call you when it's done." I turned around and finished up the few dishes that were left. Charlie walked over and added his dishes to the water.

"Bella," he said softly, "it's not that I don't trust you and Edward. I worry about you being so far from Forks in a city so large. I let you stay out late the last time the two of you went to Seattle. I think I've been more than fair."

"I know, and I really appreciate it. But Edward just turned 18 and I will be 18 in a few months; it's not like we're children anymore. I moved here from Phoenix which is much bigger than Seattle," I reminded him. _Sheesh - I know we've had this discussion before._

"Bells, just humor me for once," he said, walking back into the living room.

I ran upstairs to finish getting ready. Edward would be here soon to pick me up. Alice bought me a new outfit for the occasion. Nothing fancy, though. I thought my current wardrobe would be fine for tonight, but apparently my choices were "severely lacking" according to Alice. She dropped off a new outfit this afternoon and I knew her feelings would be hurt if I didn't wear it. I wasn't sure what was so special about the outfit, other than the amount of money Alice paid for it. It was a blue baby doll top with a few little designs on it...bling, I think she called it. The jeans were cute with a decorative belt. They were a little lower cut than I preferred, but such is life when it comes to Alice. She even bought matching earrings! The outfit did look good, regardless. I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth and run a brush through my hair one more time. I glanced in the mirror and decided that I looked half-way decent. The earrings made a difference. I laughed to myself, wondering how Alice did it.

I was jolted out of my reverie by a knock at the door. I burst out of the bathroom door and ran down the stairs.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, as I slid down the last few steps.

Charlie turned and looked at me, flabbergasted by my surge of enthusiasm. "Where's the fire?" I heard him mutter.

"Edward!" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Yes, Bella," he said chuckling at me.

"Come in," I said, moving out of the doorway. Edward stepped up to me and kissed me firmly on the lips. "Thank you, love. Charlie, how are you this evening?" Edward asked.

Charlie turned and looked quickly at Edward. "Just fine, thanks."

"Glad to hear it." Edward turned and looked at me. "Are you ready to go, Bella?" he asked.

"Yep. Let's head on out," I said, walking towards the door.

"Have fun at the laser show!" Charlie called as we were walking out.

I stopped dead in my tracks on the porch and looked at Edward. _Crap! I forgot to tell Charlie to keep his big yap shut!_

"Laser show?" Edward asked, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

I yelled "Thanks, Dad!" through the door, then pulled it shut with a little more force than was necessary.

"I was hoping to keep it a secret until the last possible moment. Alice told me she wouldn't let you sift through her mind, but I forgot to tell my dad that little detail," I explained.

Edward took my hand and led me down the stairs to the Volvo.

"I think it's a great idea," Edward said as he opened my door for me.

"Really?" I asked.

He leaned down and kissed me on the nose. "Absolutely."

I sat down and Edward closed the door. He was immediately sitting beside me in the driver's seat, starting the car. I was still a little taken aback at how quickly he could move.

As we started driving, I looked around outside. It had rained most of the day, but at the moment the rain had given us a short reprieve, even though it was still cloudy and overcast. I continued to marvel at the amount of green foliage outside, but I was getting more used to it everyday. With the mountains in the background, I decided Washington truly was a beautiful place to live.

Edward was quiet, but I could see him looking at me out of the corner of his eye, flashing that irresistible crooked smile at me. I turned to look at him with a shy smile. He reached over and picked up my hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back. He continued to hold my hand as we drove to Seattle.

As Edward was parking the car, I looked over at him and asked, "Why didn't you ask me more about the laser show?"

He smiled and replied, "I could tell you wanted it to be a surprise, so I decided not to ask anything more."

He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead, then suddenly appeared outside my door.

"This way, my love," Edward said.

I had had a difficult time deciding which laser show to choose. I knew Edward's taste in music varied quite a bit so I hoped I'd chosen well. I walked up to the ticket booth and said, "Two tickets for the 9:15 of Dark Side of the Moon, please."

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear "Excellent choice." I hadn't noticed if Edward had any Pink Floyd CD's in his room, but obviously he enjoyed this one.

We got a seat in the middle of the theater and settled back for a great show. The lights dimmed and the telltale heartbeat of Speak To Me was a distinct pounding in my chest. I was sure that Edward felt it too. I surmised that this was one of the reasons why Edward enjoyed this CD. Dark Side of the Moon was not a CD that I owned, although I'd heard it before. The show opening was spectacular and fit the music perfectly. As I watched the show, I tried to pay attention to the words. They were very philosophical and I could see how Edward might have related to the angst and mood of the music. Alice had commented to me before about the darkness of Edward's personality before he met me. However, I was hoping that our relationship had helped to alleviate much of that.

During the song _Us and Them_, Edward reached over and grabbed my hand. He placed both our hands on his thigh, with his resting on top of mine. He absentmindedly stroked the back of my hand, running his fingertips over the knuckles of my hand and tracing lines from my knuckles to my wrist. Although Edward and I had never done anything more than kiss, this was creating a new feeling inside me. It was also surprising that given how solid Edward's body was, his touch on my hand was incredibly gentle. I finally let out a huge breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Thankfully, no one heard it but Edward. His hand stilled and he let it rest on top of mine.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you," he whispered.

"You weren't bothering me. I just wasn't sure how much more I could take," I whispered back.

Edward turned and looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I put my hand on top of his and said, "Let me know when you've had enough."

I felt his arm tense up, but as I gently touched the back of his hand, he relaxed. At first, I was just gently tracing lines and circles, as Edward had done to me. Back and forth...up and down, occasionally using my fingernails. Then I lifted up the edge of his thumb and slid my fingers underneath. I had just begun to rub his palm when he abruptly pulled his hand away from mind.

"Enough," he whispered fiercely.

I turned to look at him, a little taken aback by the ferocity of his answer. However, a smile was dancing around the corner of Edward's mouth and I knew that he was taking a moment to compose himself. I smiled inwardly, happy that Edward's reaction was similar to mine. Not wanting to tempt fate, we kept our hands in our laps for the rest of the show.

The lights finally went up and Edward put his hand on my back to lead me out to the car. I looked at my watch. It was just barely 10pm.

"Edward, do you mind if we get something to eat?" I asked.

He turned and flashed me a wicked grin, as if he'd like to eat me.

"Yeah, funny. OK, do you mind if we stop so _**I**_can get something to eat?" I clarified.

He chuckled and said, "Whatever you wish, Bella."

When we were in the car, he asked where I wanted to go.

"Carousel," I told him.

"Is there any particular reason you want to go there?" Edward asked.

"Well, my dad took me there once when I was younger and I remembered it was fun. You don't mind, do you?" I asked him.

"No. Not at all. You answered my question so quickly, I was curious. That's all," Edward replied.

"Don't forget - this is the date I planned. I should know where we're going," I reminded him.

"Yes. Forgive me. You are in charge this evening," he said, grinning at me.

"Can I borrow your cell phone, then? I'd better call Charlie before he puts out an APB on us," I told Edward.

Edward handed me his phone and I dialed Charlie.

"Hey dad - the show just ended and we're going to go to get something to eat before we come home. Is that OK?" I hated having to call my dad for permission to stay out late.

"I guess that will be alright. Where are you going to eat?" asked Charlie.

"Carousel," I answered.

"Hey - we went there once when you were younger!" Charlie said.

"Yes, Dad. I remember. That's why I thought it would be fun to go tonight," I told Charlie.

"Well, you kids have fun..." Charlie began.

"Sure, bye dad!" I said, hanging up quickly.

Edward turned and frowned at me.

"That was a rather rude, Bella," he said.

"I know. Sorry - but I didn't want Charlie to ask for a phone call when we were leaving the restaurant. I didn't want him to realize how quickly we would get home," I admitted to Edward.

"Ah, well, still..." he trailed off. He knew I was right, but decided against pursuing the conversation any further.

We arrived at the restaurant quickly. Only a vampire could navigate the busy streets of Seattle in the blink of an eye on a Friday night, which was exactly the point I had been trying to make. As Edward was parking the car, the rain began to come down. We made a mad dash for the door, reaching it just before the downpour let loose.

I glanced around the restaurant, wondering if it had changed since the last time I was here. It was a family style restaurant, decorated with carousel horses. The horses were very colorful and ornate, with gold poles coming out of the body. In the middle of the restaurant was a large carousel horse attached by a gold pole to the floor and ceiling. There was a small crowd of children climbing all over it. Most of the other horses were miniature and attached only at the bottom. There was a very festive feeling to the restaurant, which was probably why I remembered it so fondly. It was exactly as I remembered it.

We only waited about 5 minutes to be seated. The hostess led us to our seats and handed us our menus. I wasn't sure what to order. I perused the menu for a few minutes, not seeing anything that I was craving to eat.

"What do you want?" Edward asked as he idly flipped through the menu.

"I'm not sure. The only thing I can remember about the food here is that they had great french fries and the shakes were to die for," I said.

"Then get that. Unless you are hungry for a full meal, of course," Edward answered.

"No, I'm not -so I guess it's a healthy order of french fries and a shake for me!"

The waitress came over with 2 waters and I ordered my french fries and chocolate shake. Edward ordered his usual...a coke.

"You know, it's hard dating someone who doesn't eat," I said. "So many activities are centered around eating. Dinner and a movie, dinner and a show, going on a picnic...all of which are hard to enjoy when the person you're with doesn't eat. Don't get me wrong. I totally understand and it doesn't really bother me. But sometimes, I feel bad that I'm always eating in front of you. Would it kill you to occasionally order a burger so I don't look like such a pig all the time?" I teased him and shrugged my shoulders as I took a sip of my water.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never want you to feel uncomfortable around me," Edward said. "Would you feel better if I ordered the Horsey Platter? There has to be enough food on that thing to choke a horse," he mumbled as he glanced at the menu again.

"It's not that. I love you, Edward, and this is just one tiny little thing...which is really no big deal when you look at the big scheme of things. Given you're a vampire and all..." I trailed off, smiling at him. "I have just found it a little difficult to plan dates that do not involve food, that's all."

"Ah - I see. It's not the 'eating in front of me' that is bothering you. You are afraid you're going to lose the bet because you can't plan a date that doesn't involve food!" he said.

"Oh, get a grip, Edward," I said, rolling my eyes in disgust.

The waitress made her way over to our table. She gave Edward his coke, then placed the french fries and shake in front of me. It was a huge shake, with whipped cream and a cherry on top. I was feeling quite disappointed that Edward didn't eat food because there was no way...

"There is no way you are going to finish all that," Edward interrupted, chuckling at my predicament.

"I was just thinking that very same thing. What good is a boyfriend if he doesn't eat food off my plate?" I said, laughing.

"Back to the topic at hand, Bella. Are you, or are you not, worried about losing this bet?" Edward asked.

"No, I am not. I think this was a wonderful date. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, I do. Actually, Dark Side of the Moon is one of my favorite CD's. I realized tonight, though, that I haven't listened to it recently," he said.

_Bingo! _Just as I had suspected.

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And the whole 'rubbing your hand' thing...that didn't ruin it for you?" I smiled sheepishly at Edward.

"No, um, that was a highlight of the evening," Edward answered, staring down at his coke. He looked up at me from under his lashes, flashing his beautiful crooked grin.

"Me, too," I said, nodding my head in agreement.

I took the cherry off the shake and pulled the stem out. I sat there with it in my hand, suddenly remembering a conversation I'd had with Jessica back in February, when Edward was avoiding me.

"Edward, can you tie a knot in a cherry stem with your tongue?" I asked, a slow grin spreading across my face.

"Can I do what?" he asked, confused.

"Tie a knot in a cherry stem with your tongue," I repeated.

"Why would I want do to that?" Edward said, bewildered.

"Well, according to 'human' traditions," I did the little air-quote gesture, "it's supposed to signify whether or not you are a good…kisser. However, since I already know that you are a good kisser, I just wondered how many 'other' talents you have," I said, trying to look innocent.

"Excuse me," Edward smiled, signaling our waitress. "Could we get a few more cherries over here?" Edward turned to look at me and said, "You're on."

Uh-oh. I was in a bit of a dilemma now. Even though I had had his discussion with Jessica and several of the boys at our lunch table, I'd never actually _tried_ to do it myself. This is what I get for baiting Edward.

The waitress came over with a small bowl of maraschino cherries and a knowing look. "Tying knots?" She set them down in front of Edward and sweetly said, "I'm quite good at that…among other things. You'll let me know if you need anything else, right?"

I rolled my eyes at her that comment. Even though I couldn't read minds, I knew _exactly_ what that comment meant.

Apparently, Edward got a mindful of it because he cringed once she was gone.

"That is one mental image I could have done without..." he murmured.

I held my hand up to stop him. "Please - I don't want to know," I said.

I grabbed my cherry stem and motioned for Edward to do the same.

"OK, this is not a timed race. Let's just see how talented you are, Mr. Cullen," I told him. He smiled a knowing grin and I wondered if he might already know how to do this.

We both put the cherry stems in our mouth and went to work. Edward had a look of intense concentration of his face as he worked his mouth around the cherry stem. I imagined I had the same look on my face. I moved the cherry stem around in my mouth and realized I had almost figured out how to do it. I was trying to put the last stem through the loop with my tongue when Edward reached up to his mouth.

_Crap_, I thought.

But instead of pulling out a tiny knot, Edward took the stem out of his mouth, or should I say he took the 2 _pieces_ of stem out of his mouth.

I raised an eyebrow at him in concern.

"It got cut in half," he said quietly.

I started laughing while he grabbed a second stem. He quickly shoved it in his mouth and went to work again. I redoubled my efforts and was rewarded with a perfectly knotted cherry stem knot.

"Look!" I said, reaching into my mouth and pulling it out victoriously.

Edward just gave me a dirty look and kept on working with the stem in his mouth. I ate some more french fries and drank more of my shake while I waited and waited. After awhile, Edward pulled out another severed stem and shoved a third one into his mouth, gagging slightly at the taste of the cherry juice.

"Troubles, sweetheart?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Third time's the charm!"

He just gave me a nasty glare and continued working with the stem in his mouth.

"Ha! I did it!" Edward yelled, pulling the knotted stem out of his mouth.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't think you could pull it off," I said. "Now, what can I have you do for an encore with the whipped cream?"

* * *

**Ah - that Edward!! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!!**

**Next up...Cosmic Bowling!!**


	8. Chapter 7

_It seems I am forever apologizing for the lateness of my chapters! Between Comic-Con, the Breaking Dawn release, and a few health issues, I'm grateful I got this chapter done this month._

_Huge thanks, once again, to **shabbyapple & vjgm** who are so kind in helping me out with my chapters. I love you girls!!_

_Song for this chapter – Shut Up and Drive, by Rihanna._

* * *

BPOV

The summer was rolling along very quickly. It was already the middle of July. I checked my calendar...it was only a couple weeks until my special "finale" date with Edward. Due to taking care of Renee for so much of my life, I was very good at planning ahead. For now, though, I needed to concentrate on my cosmic bowling date with Edward's family.

When Edward told me what he was planning, I thought it would be great fun. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie would all be leaving at the end of the summer and I knew Edward wanted to spend some time with them before they left. At Edward's birthday party, I had reassured him that I enjoyed bowling. I did have fun going bowling with my mother during her short stint in a bowling league. However, that was about 6 years ago. As I thought about it, I also remember dropping the ball many times and tripping over my own feet in those big bowling shoes. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. My apprehension was growing minute by minute. What if I didn't remember how to bowl anymore? What if I made a fool of myself in front of everyone? It wouldn't be just Edward this time around. I had some time before Edward arrived to pick me up, so I decided to concentrate on Charlie's dinner and hopefully take my mind off my impending doom.

"Why the sad face, Bells?" Charlie asked, as I was cleaning up the dinner dishes.

"Edward is taking me bowling tonight," I answered with a huge sigh.

"And that's a bad thing?" Charlie was confused. "You used to bowl with mom all the time when you were younger," he reminded me.

"Well, that was when I was 12. I thought it would be fun, but I'm starting to think I was wrong. My coordination has only gotten worse since then. I'll probably end up making a fool of myself," I said.

Charlie came up behind me with the rest of the dishes. He put his and on my shoulder and gave me sort of a one-armed hug. "Bella, you'll be fine. Don't worry. After all, it's just bowling! What's the worse that could happen?" Charlie's rhetorical question was not at all reassuring.

EPOV

"Emmett, I mean it. Please do not embarrass Bella or do anything to make her feel uncomfortable tonight," I told him.

"Sheesh, Edward. I like Bella! What kind of a vampire do you think I am?" he asked me, looking completely baffled.

I glared at him, remembering the many practical jokes he had pulled on all of us, including Carlisle and Esme.

"OK. I got it. I promise that tonight I will be kind, compassionate, truthful, honest, obedient, helpful and whatever else the Boy Scouts are," Emmett said, putting his hand on his heart.

"Good. And did you talk to Rosalie? I don't need her being rude to Bella either," I said.

"Don't worry. I've got it all under control," Emmett informed me. _She promised to be on her best behavior, or else!_

I rolled my eyes, knowing what _**or else**_ meant to Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were just coming down the stairs. Jasper's arms were full of several packages.

"Alice, I asked you not to buy matching shirts for bowling tonight. We are not starting the Cullen Bowling League. It's just a group date. That's it," I reminded her.

"Thank you, Edward. I am not an imbecile. I didn't buy us matching shirts. I just purchased us brand new, state of the art, glow-in-the-dark bowling shoes. You did not think for one instant that Rosalie and I would dare put our feet in **used** bowling shoes, did you?" Alice looked at me with utter disgust.

I shook my head and said, "Of course not, Alice. How silly of me."

Alice began pulling the shoes out of the boxes.

"I got blue for Rosalie and Emmett, green for Jasper and I, and orange for you and Bella," she said, holding them up for our inspection. "Oh, and I got us all matching bowling balls too. Well, you already got yours for your birthday, but I bought one for Bella."

"Alice, I was trying to show Bella that we could go on a simple date that didn't cost much money. You have completely ruined that with all your shopping," I informed her.

"Exactly the point, Edward. **My** shopping. I bought these items, not you. So Bella cannot be upset with you. And she wouldn't ever be upset with me, either, because she loves me," Alice said, smirking. "Besides, didn't you reserve the **entire** bowling alley for tonight? That couldn't have come cheap."

'Yes, well...never mind that. Are you all ready to go?" I was anxious to get out of the house and pick up Bella.

"We'll be right behind you, Edward," Emmett said. He was taking Rosalie, Alice and Jasper in his jeep.

"Excellent. I will see you there."

I dashed out the door and was headed towards Bella's house within seconds. _Please let this night be enjoyable for Bella._ Although, I didn't believe in God, I was hoping there was some deity out there who would help me this evening.

BPOV

I had been in the bathroom, putting my hair in a ponytail, when Edward arrived. The last thing I needed was to worry about my hair. I was sure Alice would not approve, but I didn't really care. I was still nervous about bowling. Edward could tell something was bothering me. He began pestering me about it as soon as we pulled away from my house.

"Fine, Edward. I'm not sure tonight was such a good idea, ok?" I admitted.

"Bella, at my birthday party, you said that you liked bowling. I never would have gone through with this date if I thought it would be upsetting to you," he said.

"I know. But today I was thinking that it's been 6 years since I've gone bowling and I don't think I'll remember how to do it."

Edward reached over and grabbed my hand. His cool grip sent goosebumps up my arm, raising the tiny hairs in the air. He flashed me his crooked smile and said, "Bella, you will be fine tonight. I will be there to help you and Alice bought you state of the art bowling shoes. She also bought you a bowling ball, which I'm sure she had properly calibrated to your weight. Don't worry, love." Edward pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. Although his lips were cold as ice, I felt a warmth rush through me at his tenderness. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

We were bowling in Port Angeles, so it didn't take us long to get there. It was just as well. The sooner we got this evening over with, the better. Edward pulled up to the bowling alley and parked next to Emmett's jeep, grabbing his bowling ball out of the backseat. Emmett and Jasper were unloading a bunch of stuff out of the back of the jeep.

"Is that all the equipment Alice bought?" I asked Edward.

"Yes. Each couple has matching bowling shoes and balls for the evening," Edward said under his breath.

I started laughing.

"I should have known she wouldn't wear rental bowling shoes!"

"Nor would she use someone else's bowling ball," Edward informed me.

Edward walked over to Emmett and Jasper, taking one of the boxes out of the car. I knew that Alice and Rosalie were perfectly capable of carrying those boxes on their own, but it was nice to see that Emmett and Jasper were still thoughtful of them. Alice and Rosalie went to the entrance and opened the doors for the boys. I followed behind Edward, ready to face the rest of the evening.

As it turns out, Edward had reserved the entire bowling alley for us. There were 15 different lanes, each with a modern electronic scoring system. The lights were dimmed and a big glow-in-the-dark disco ball rotated from the ceiling, music blaring from hidden speakers. The clerk had on a white bowling shirt with fluorescent lettering.

"Cullen, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"How many balls do you need?" she asked.

"None, thank you. We, uh, brought our own," Edward told her.

"You own glow-in-the-dark bowling balls?" she asked, a grin playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, we do," he answered, pursing his lips together.

"Should I bother telling you where the shoe covers are?" she said, grinning at Edward.

"No, thank you. We're all set."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything else," she said, still grinning at him.

Edward turned and walked quickly towards me.

"You dazzled her, Edward! She looks like she has that smile permanently painted onto her face," I whispered.

"I wasn't doing anything. Apparently she thinks I'm...attractive," he said, shuddering.

"You can't help the dazzling, Edward. I believe we've already established that fact, haven't we?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Come on," he said, tugging lightly on my ponytail.

We went over to the rest of the group who were putting on their new bowling shoes. After this night, what I was going to do with a pair of glow-in-the-dark bowling shoes and matching ball? I sat down and started putting mine on, while Edward put our balls on the rack.

"OK - who goes first?" Emmett asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"How about you, Emmett?" Edward said. He had sat down in a chair and was typing in our names on the computer. "You, then Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I will go last."

"Sounds great to me!" Emmett replied. "Watch and learn, ladies!"

Emmett picked up his ball and strutted over to the lane. He turned around and winked at Rosalie.

"This is for you, baby," Emmett said as he launched his ball down the lane. It hit the center pin and knocked them all down except one.

"Oh hell! How did that happen?" he cursed. Emmett's ball came back up he went back to the front of the lane. He tossed the ball down and it knocked down the last lone pin.

"Ha - a spare!" he crowed.

"Babe, why didn't you get a strike the first time around, like this?" Rosalie said. She rolled her ball down the exact center of the lane, bowling a perfect strike. She turned around and gave Emmett a look of supreme superiority. "You just gotta know how to use your balls, Emmett."

"Oh Rose, that's why I love you!" Emmett jumped up and gave Rosalie a huge kiss.

"Get a room, you two," said Alice, leaping up for her turn.

As Alice picked up her ball, I turned to Edward. "Doesn't Alice already know who will win?" I asked.

"No. With many sports, the outcome is determined by too many different factors for Alice to be able to predict with much accuracy," Edward told me. Alice turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "You may not like it, Alice, but I speak the truth," he said, grinning at her back.

"Shut up, Edward. I'm bowling," Alice growled at him out of the corner of her mouth. Alice managed to make bowling look like an intricate ballet dance. Her form was perfect and the motions were fluid and lithe. And of course, she bowled a perfect strike.

"Edward, I am so going to lose this game tonight," I whispered to him.

"You will be fine Bella. Remember, it is not who wins or loses, it is how you play the game," he recited, kissing me on the nose. I rolled my eyes at him.

Jasper also got a spare and then it was my turn. I took a deep breath and got up to get my ball. With all the strength I could muster, I picked up my ball and marched to the lane. I was trying to remember the little things I had learned from bowling with my mother. Something, _anything_ to keep from humiliating myself in front of everyone. I bent over and rolled my ball down the lane, shutting my eyes as soon as I let go. The crash seemed to echo throughout the whole bowling alley.

"Excellent, Bella!" Edward said.

I opened my eyes. There were only 2 pins standing. _OK, that's not bad,_ I thought to myself. I exhaled in a gust of air and turned around to retrieve my ball. Picking the ball up with renewed enthusiasm, I returned to the lane. I heard Edward's voice behind me.

"Relax, Bella. You can get these last 2 pins," he said, reassuring me.

As I let go of the ball, I could tell it was off the mark. My shoulders slumped and I swiveled around to look at Edward. He was watching the ball and suddenly jumped up.

"You did it, Bella!" he yelled.

I spun around and both pins had been knocked down.

"How did that happen?" I was stunned. I'd been sure that ball was going to end up in the gutter. Dazed, I stumbled back to my seat.

Edward got up and bowled a perfect strike in one elegant throw. I just looked at his beautiful face and shook my head.

The game continued on in much the same way. Everyone was either bowling a strike or a spare. Everyone, except me, of course. However, I was holding my own. My score was only a few points behind everyone else. It could be worse, I decided. I hadn't fallen down or tripped, or even dropped my ball yet. I was very proud of that. I began to relax, watching the lights and listening to the music. A new song began and as I listened to the words, it reminded me of Alice and Edward.

_Cause it´s zero to sixty in three point five  
Baby you got the keys.  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive._

"Hey Edward," I began, "this is a perfect song for you and Jasper!"

Emmett and Rosalie both burst out laughing. Edward, Alice and Jasper just gaped at me.

"What? You two drive faster than anyone else I know!" I said, confused by their reactions. Jasper was smirking now, and I thought if Rosalie could, she would have wet her pants by now, she was laughing so hard.

"Bella," Alice said quietly, "have you listened to the lyrics of this song?"

"Not really. I just heard the 'zero to sixty in 3.5' and the 'shut up and drive' part. Why?" I asked.

"Just **listen**," Alice commanded. By this time, Edward was trying hard not to smile and I had a suspicion I was WAY off in my guess of what this song was about.

_You look like you can handle what´s under my hood.  
You keeping saying that you will, boy I wish you would._

So when you're ready let me know, know, know.  
Come on and what you´re waiting for, for, for.  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode.  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go...

"Oh...OH!" I yelled, the realization dawning on me. I could feel the tightening in my chest, the blood rushing to my face as I cringed in embarrassment. By now, Alice & Jasper were laughing and Edward had a huge grin on his face.

"OK, well - yeah. I guess that doesn't really fit..." I mumbled. "I thought it was about cars, not...THAT!"

Edward walked over to me and put his arms around me, trying hard not to laugh outright.

"Bella, could I love you anymore?" He pressed is cold lips to my forehead, then my lips. "Actually, we are all quite familiar with that song because it's a favorite of Rosalie and Emmett. They use it...well, anyway..." he trailed off. Looking over at Rosalie and Emmett, their giggles had ended and they were dancing with much vigor. Emmett was right behind Rosalie, his hands on her thighs as their hips moved to the music.

I looked at Edward and said, "Never mind. I get the picture. As I'm sure you do too." I shuddered, thinking of the images Edward was subject to when Emmett was planning to look under Rosalie's hood.

The rest of the night went by quickly until the last frame. All 5 of the Cullens were within a point or two of each other. Knowing how competitive Edward, Jasper and Emmett were, I wasn't sure if this was going to end well. Rosalie had just bowled her fifth strike and went back to sit on Emmett's lap. Alice gracefully retrieved her ball and headed towards the lane.

"Don't even think about it, Emmett," Alice hissed.

I looked at Emmett who was trying to feign a look of innocence. Rosalie was snickering into his shoulder and I guessed Emmett was going to try and sabotage her turn.

Alice gracefully rolled her ball down the lane and bowled another strike...her sixth.

"Wow, Alice and Rosalie are doing better than you guys are," I said to Edward. He frowned and pointed to Jasper.

Jasper got up, gave Alice a big kiss, and picked up his ball. He walked towards the lane, and prepared to roll his ball. As Jasper let go of the ball, Emmett yelled, "Foul!"

"What?" cried Jasper.

"You stepped over the line, dude," Emmett told him.

"I did not!" Jasper yelled. "How would you know anyway, you were too busy staring at Rosalie's chest!"

I looked at Edward and he got up to play referee.

"Boys, boys," Edward said, sounding a lot like Esme.

"I did not foul, Edward," Jasper said.

"I know," Edward said.

"What?" Emmett jumped up, yelling.

"Oh Emmett, let it go," Rosalie replied.

"But...but..." he stuttered. "Fine. Cheat. Go ahead," Emmett muttered, walking back to his seat.

Jasper threw out waves of calm as he once again prepared to let go of his ball. He had knocked down only 5 pins.

Alice jumped up, shouting "Noooo!" at the same time Emmett yelled, "General Lee was a coward!", which was just as Jasper let go of his ball. It veered off the right and landed in the gutter. Jasper spun around and launched himself towards Emmett. At this point, all hell broke loose. Alice and Rosalie were each cheering for their respective partners, Edward was trying to break up the fight, and I sat in my chair, mesmerized by the whole scene. They were moving so fast I was having a hard time keeping track of who was throwing the punches.

"Jasper, Emmett - KNOCK IT OFF!" Edward's voice boomed in the darkness.

"Kick Emmett's butt!" shouted Alice.

"Don't let Jasper get away with that!" screamed Rosalie.

"Alice, Rosalie - please get over here and help me!" Edward pleaded.

Alice looked over at me and saw my concerned look. She elbowed Rosalie in the ribs and nodded in my direction. Rosalie rolled her eyes and waltzed over towards Emmett and Jasper.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled.

Emmett stopped for a split second to glance over at Rosalie. I saw her shirt flutter, then I saw her lick her lips seductively and blow Emmett a kiss. That was all it took. Edward was able to grab Jasper from behind as Emmett stared at Rosalie.

"You two are the biggest morons on the planet!" Edward yelled at Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett snapped back to reality and sheepishly looked at Edward.

"Oh, sorry Edward," Emmett said. Rosalie walked over to Emmett and led him back to the chairs.

Jasper shrugged himself out of Edward's grasp, walking slowly towards Alice's disapproving expression.

"Yes, Edward. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that, regardless of the blatant lies Emmett might tell," Jasper said, glaring at Emmett. Alice put a hand on Jasper's arm and led him off towards another set of chairs. I could feel the frustration and anger flowing from Jasper.

Edward came back over and sat down next to me.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I was really hoping that this would be a fun and relaxing evening for us. I really didn't think the evening would end in a melee," Edward said. His anxious eyes scanned my face, looking for reassurance.

"Edward, it's ok. Your family has witnessed enough of my faults that this little episode was rather comforting. I don't feel quite so bad," I told him.

Edward grabbed me up into a huge hug. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I noticed his eyes were getting darker. I put my hand on his cheek.

"You're thirsty," I said.

"No, I'm fine," he answered. "Thank you for being so, well, understanding, I guess."

I leaned up and kissed him. Edward's cold arms came around my waist. I tried to deepen the kiss, molding myself to Edward's frame, when Edward suddenly pulled away.

"Yes, maybe I am a bit thirsty," Edward agreed.

I smiled and touched my hand to his cheek again. Edward smiled and turned his head to kiss my palm.

"Let's finish up this game and go home," he said.

Edward rounded up the rest of the Cullens while I took my last turn. I picked up my ball, marched towards the lane and immediately launched it without aiming or anything. Stepping back, I folded my arms across my chest, waiting for the outcome.

"What the...?" I said.

All 5 pairs of eyes looked towards me, then at the ball. It was a perfect strike! My first of the night!

"Edward, did you see that?" I squealed, jumping up and down.

Edward was right behind me, scooping me up. He twirled me around and kissed me.

"Bella, that's fantastic!" he yelled.

"Wow," Emmett said, stunned.

"No way!" Jasper cried.

Alice ran over to me and gave me a high five.

"Sorry Jasper, but this puts Bella 1 point ahead of you," Alice told him.

"I **hate** bowling," Jasper murmured, taking off his shoes and chucking them at Edward.

"Now, now," Alice reprimanded. She walked over to Jasper, talking to him like the mother of a two year old.

After dodging the bowling shoes, Edward quickly took his last turn. Another perfect strike, of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from Edward.

"OK, everyone. Let's go!" Edward yelled.

The Cullens made quick work of the clean-up and within minutes, we were ready to leave. Being outside felt good. It had gotten quite warm inside after Jasper and Emmett's scuffle. Edward told Alice to keep my bowling ball and shoes since I really had no place to keep them in Charlie's house. We waved to Emmett as he took off down the road. Edward opened the door to the Volvo for me. I touched Edward's arm as he started the car.

"You need to hunt," I told him.

"Emmett, Jasper and I will go tomorrow," he said quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just hate to leave you," Edward said.

"I know you do, but I will be fine. I don't work tomorrow, so I can spend the day catching up on a few things around the house," I reassured him.

He smiled at me, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"You feel warm," he said, furrowing his brow.

"I'm fine. I was hot inside the bowling alley, but I'm ok now."

I leaned my head back against the head rest. The next thing I knew, Edward had pulled up to my house. The outside light was on and I could see the glow of the tv in the living room. Edward opened my door and lifted me out of the car.

"Bella, you're home, sleepy head," he said softly in my ear.

I slowly walked with him up to the door. I kissed his lips and said, "See you upstairs."

When I walked in the house, Charlie was asleep on the couch. The news was on, a quiet murmur behind Charlie's snoring.

"Dad," I said. "I'm home."

Charlie opened one eye and looked at me.

"How was the bowling?" he asked, sleepily.

"Just fine," I told him. "I didn't do too bad."

"That's great, Bella," Charlie said, shutting his eye.

"Goodnight, Dad," I said as I trudged up the stairs.

I was feeling exceptionally tired. I drug myself into the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. The face in the bathroom mirror looked even more tired than I felt. Were my eyes really that bloodshot? I sighed and decided to wash my face as well. I heard Charlie come up the stairs and go into his room. When I opened my bedroom door, Edward was on the bed waiting for me.

"Edward, I am exhausted," I said.

"Shhh. You look so tired. Come here and go to sleep, love," he whispered.

I climbed into bed and Edward tucked the blankets around me. He laid down next to me, stroking my hair. The feeling was very comforting and I knew sleep would be coming quickly.

"I'm not going to last long," I told him. "Why don't you go hunting as soon as I fall asleep so you can come back sooner?"

"We'll see," Edward said.

He leaned over and kissed my temple, then resumed stroking my hair.

The next thing I knew, I was blearily opening my eyes. I looked at the clock. It was almost 5am and Edward was gone. I must have slept like the dead. As I rolled over, my head began to throb. The blankets were damp, but I couldn't figure out why. I reached up to touch my head and it was burning up! My forehead was covered in sweat and my muscles resisted any additional movement. Edward had left a glass of water on my nightstand. I tried to take a drink, but my throat was so sore I could barely swallow. Fever, sore muscles, sore throat, headache...I had the flu!

* * *

_Oh no – Bella is sick! _

_A note about the song, Shut Up and Drive. I knew about this song, but I had NO IDEA that it was a euphemism for sex! At least not until I read **halojones**' fanfic, I Hate Myself for Loving You. So thanks to halojones for enlightening moi! And check out her fanfic if you haven't - it's great!_


	9. Chapter 8

**_I decided I'm going to stop apologizing for the delays in my updates. I'm a busy mom - what can I say? LOL_**

**_As always - a million thanks to shabbyapple for her beta skills. And much praise to Stephenie Meyer for creating these wonderful characters that get to date a lot in my story!_**

**_The song for this chapter is One I Love by Coldplay. I have added a link in my profile. This song fits with Bella & Edward's conversation in this chapter...especially as it foreshadows what will occur in New Moon._**

* * *

The flu? No way!

I hadn't been this sick since middle school! It was as if the Arizona sun killed all viruses around me and nothing wanted to exist in that heat. But here in Forks, it must have been a breeding ground for germs. I couldn't believe I had the flu!

Since I had slept so soundly, I had no idea what time Edward had left...or what time he would be back. I hoped he hadn't gone far to hunt. His body would be a much better fever reducer than a cool compress on my forehead.

I looked at the clock again. 5:02am. This was going to be a long day. I struggled to sit up, moaning out loud when my limbs wouldn't cooperate.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"Dad?" I replied.

Charlie carefully opened the door and poked his head into my room.

"Did I wake you? Sorry," he apologized. "Are you OK?"

"No. I think I have the flu," I told him.

A look of horror flickered across his features. Then he put on his "cop face" to deal with the problem. He marched over to me and put his hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up, Bells," he announced.

"I know, dad. Could you bring me some Tylenol or something?" I asked, not sure what I really wanted, except to go back to sleep.

"I'll be right back," Charlie said on his way out the door.

This was not good. I wasn't sure what kind of cold medication Charlie had on hand, but I figured he had to have Tylenol for the occasional headache. He was back quicker than I had anticipated.

"Here. I have Tylenol and some cold & flu capsules," he said. "Try taking some of this stuff. I think it's still good..." he trailed off, probably looking for an expiration date on the silver foil package.

"Thanks, dad," I said, reaching for the Tylenol.

"Do you need me to stay home from work today?" he asked. I could tell he was asking because it was the "fatherly" thing to do - not because he really wanted to.

"No. I'll just stay in bed and sleep it off," I told him. I knew Edward would be back later and I would enjoy his company more than my father's.

"Do you want me to call Carlisle?" Charlie asked.

"No. Thanks, Dad. If I start feeling worse, I'll call Alice or Edward," I reassured him. I knew Alice would have already seen me, lying in my bed, sick as a dog. She was probably on her way over with a pharmacy full of drugs in her purse.

"OK, Bella. But be sure to call me if you need me." Charlie leaned over and patted my cheek. He looked like he was fighting the urge to wipe his hand on his pants. I was sure he would go straight to the bathroom and wash his hands as soon as he left my room.

I swallowed 2 Tylenol, forcing them down my swollen throat as best I could.

"Bye dad. Thanks," I said, rolling over.

"Feel better, Bells," he said, gently shutting my door.

Several hours, I woke up to Alice fluttering around my room.

"Alice," I said.

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, giving me a sheepish grin.

"Morning, Bella," Alice said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," I told her.

"Just as I suspected. I already called Edward. He'll be back soon."

"OK," I said. Edward's cool skin would feel great on my sweaty brow. Then again, I wasn't sure if I wanted Edward touching me when I was sweaty. "Um, Alice...," I began, "what are you doing?"

I hadn't really paid attention to what she was doing before. She had brought a hospital beside tray up to my room and was arranging supplies on it.

"Alice," I said firmly, "I have the FLU. I didn't have my appendix removed."

"Bella, I live by the Boy Scout motto - Be Prepared," she retorted. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't take care of you in your time of need, especially while Edward is gone?"

I tried sitting up to see what she meant by 'prepared', but my head and stomach were against the idea.

"Ohhhhh," I moaned, lying back down.

Alice was instantly at my side.

"What can I get you?" she asked, her brow creased with worry.

"More Tylenol, I guess."

"Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No, nothing. But my stomach is a little queasy. Maybe I'd better hold off for now," I informed her.

Alice brought me 2 more Tylenol and a cup of Gatorade. Behind her, there was a stash of salt crackers and applesauce.

"Remember, little sips. Don't take big gulps if your tummy hurts," she instructed me.

I tried to roll my eyes at her, but that hurt my head too. "Alice, my mother lives in Florida. I know not to take big gulps and my STOMACH doesn't hurt. It's just a little queasy," I said.

"If you have a headache and are vomiting when Edward gets here, he's going to be very upset with me."

"Yeah? Well, so am I!" I said, wincing at my sore throat.

Alice took the cup and set it on the table. I also noticed a little DVD player with several of my favorite DVD's and various fashion magazines. Puh-leaze...who was she kidding?

"Fashion magazines? Alice, I do not read fashion magazines," I said, incredulously.

"Don't I know it! I thought maybe you could broaden your horizons," she said, fingering the top cover with a gentle touch.

"What, no books?"

"Edward was stopping at a bookstore on his way here," she said. "I thought the magazines might hold you over until he arrived."

Oh. OK. "That's sweet of him," I said, looking at the clock. It was a little after 10am. "When will he be here?"

"Soon - within an hour or so," Alice answered.

"Wonderful," I said, stifling a yawn.

"Go back to sleep, Bella," Alice instructed. "It looks like this flu is going to last a couple days."

"ARGH! Two days?" This was awful!

"Shhhh. Sleep, Bella."

I kicked the covers down towards my feet and pulled the sheet up under my chin. I was still feverish and I couldn't stand having any blankets on me. At least it wasn't 110 degrees outside. The gloomy, dreary Forks weather matched my mood perfectly. Two days with the flu...yuck.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, love?"

I woke to Edward caressing my cheek with his hand. The coolness of his skin felt great. My fever had risen again and I was feeling awfully hot and sweaty. On second thought...

"Eww - Edward. Don't touch me! I'm all sweaty," I exclaimed.

Edward was sitting in the rocking chair, but he had it pulled over to the side of my bed. His eyes had a deep golden hue. The hunting trip must have gone well. I began to get lost in his gaze, but he made the mistake of stroking my cheek again.

"Stop! Doesn't my sweat gross you out?" I asked.

"Nothing about you is gross, Bella," Edward replied.

I tried to sit up, but my body would not cooperate. Rolling over onto my side, I let out a moan.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

I closed my eyes and answered.

"Other than having the flu, I'm just peachy," I told him. "My body aches, my stomach hurts, I have a fever, and Alice brought me fashion magazines!"

I heard Edward chuckle.

"It's not funny, Edward."

I opened my eyes again to look at him. He was trying to rearrange his expression into one of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You're right. It's not funny," he said, seriously.

"Oh crap, Edward. I need to throw up!"

I tried to jump out of the bed and run to the bathroom, but as soon as I stood up, the room began spinning and I fell back on the bed. Edward was right there with a huge stainless steel bowl. He grabbed my hair out of the way so it didn't get vomit in it. When I was done, I made a mental note to throw that bowl away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said, feeling horrible and humiliated.

"Bella, don't apologize. I'm here to help," Edward said.

"Oh, right. Nothing says love like holding your girlfriend's throw up bowl for her," I whimpered.

"Don't cry, Bella," he pleaded.

"I'm sweaty and smell like vomit!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

Edward took the bowl out of the room and returned with a cool washcloth before I could register what he had done. He wiped my forehead and cheeks, then handed me my toothbrush, loaded with toothpaste, and a glass of water.

"See, even you think I smell," I said, frowning at him.

"No, I don't. But I know it bothers you. Like I said, I'm here to help," he reminded me.

I brushed my teeth as best I could and handed everything back to him. My stomach had stopped churning. A wave of exhaustion swept over me and I decided to drift off into oblivion. I was going to pretend Edward never saw me throw up. That was just too much for one relationship to handle.

The next time I woke up, the grayness of the sky had changed. I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep. Edward was still sitting next to my bed. Although he enjoyed watching me sleep, I felt bad he had to spend his day here in the sick room. I knew he wouldn't leave, even if I insisted, so I didn't bother trying.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Hmmm. Maybe a little better," I answered.

"Charlie called a little bit ago. He wanted to see how you were feeling. I offered to make him something for dinner, but he said he would just pick something up on the way home."

"You offered to cook him dinner?" I asked.

"Yes. I do know how to cook," Edward reminded me.

"I know. I just think that's awfully nice of you."

"I'm a very nice guy," he said with a smirk.

I grinned in response and reached my hand out towards him. Edward took my hand and lifted it to his lips. His eyes bore into mine as he kissed the back of my hand. When I began to feel lightheaded, I realized I had stopped breathing. I sucked in a huge gasp of air.

"Sorry, Bella," he said.

"You really shouldn't dazzle me when I'm sick, you know," I told him.

Edward smiled his beautiful, crooked smile and kissed my hand again; quickly, this time. I pulled him next to me on the bed. Although I wasn't feeling very feverish, his cold body still felt good next to mine. I snuggled closer to him and sighed contentedly.

"You _are_ feeling better," he mused.

"I'm always better when you're here next to me," I admitted.

"Then I will never leave," Edward said, kissing the top of my head.

I was awakened, this time, by Edward gently trying to extricate himself from my grasp.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Charlie is almost home. I thought it would be better if he didn't arrive while I was still in bed with his daughter," Edward told me.

"Oh. Good idea," I murmured.

Edward sat back down in the rocking chair. He closed his eyes, rocking back and forth.

"Edward," I began, "what do you think about when you watch me sleep?"

He slowly opened his eyes and a grin began to erupt onto his perfect features.

"You," he replied simply.

"And?"

"I look at your beautiful face and wonder how you ever could have chosen someone like me. I listen to your sleep talking and wish that I could know what you are thinking or dreaming about. And I hope that nothing ever happens that could take you away from me," he finished.

"I will never willingly leave you, Edward. You must know that by now. But I do hope that nothing ever causes you to leave me," I said.

Edward tried to interrupt, but I put my hand up to silence him.

"I'm human, Edward. I'm not graceful like Alice or drop dead gorgeous like Rosalie...and I know that my scent still causes you pain. I wouldn't blame you if you felt you had to move on."

Edward face twisted into an expression of horror.

"Bella, how can you say that? I love you. You are the center of my existence. There is not a moment that goes by that I do not think of you...your touch on my skin, your beautiful brown eyes, the precious blush on your cheeks...you are my everything," Edward said.

I knew that I loved Edward. And I knew that Edward loved me. However, I remembered the conversation we'd had in the hospital in Phoenix and I couldn't shake the feeling that Edward _would_ leave me if he had a good enough reason. I decided that now was not the time to have this conversation. It would inevitably leave us both anxious and worried, so I decided to drop the subject for now.

"You are my everything as well. Life would not be the same for me if you were not in my life," I said, reaching out to him again. He leaned forward and kissed my lips tenderly.

"I love you," he said.

I nodded in agreement, and then lay back down on the bed. Charlie's headlights flashed outside. Edward got up to greet Charlie as he came in the house, then came up to kiss me good-bye again before leaving.

"I'll be back once Charlie's asleep," he whispered.

"I love you," I told him as he closed my bedroom door.

The night was a little better. When Edward came back, he brought something from Carlisle that would help me sleep, and keep the fever and nausea away. It must have worked because I didn't wake up once during the night feeling feverish or to vomit. I call that a success.

When I woke the next morning, I was feeling much improved. I could actually sit up without feeling dizzy. The true test would be whether or not I could make it to the bathroom and back on my own. I glanced at the clock. It was just after 8am. Charlie had left me a note.

_Bella,_

_You were sleeping & I didn't want to wake you. I called Alice. She & Edward said they would take care of you again today._

_Feel better._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I smiled at the thought of my father arranging "babysitters" for me. He was trying very hard to be a good father and I sincerely appreciated his efforts. Charlie wasn't good with the emotional stuff and I think he was a little afraid of the nursing stuff as well. But he tried and that was all I could ask.

OK - bathroom. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. The room stayed put, so I tried standing up. Excellent. If I moved very slowly, I thought I could make it to the bathroom all on my own. I might even be back by lunchtime. However, before I could get to the door, the knob turned on its own.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

"I'm fine, Edward. I'm just going to the bathroom for a human moment," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked, reaching for me.

"No, I do not."

Instead, he wrapped his marble arms around my waist and gently guided me to the bathroom. I thought I could make it on my own, but I enjoyed having Edward's arms around me, so I didn't say anything more. He opened the door and guided me inside.

"Thank you, Edward. I can manage from here," I said.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," he said.

_Wonderful_, I thought. Nothing like having your boyfriend hear you pee...even without his super vampire hearing. I took care of all the "necessary" things and was feeling somewhat better, but I thought a shower sounded heavenly.

"Edward, could you grab me some more clothes? I think I'm going to take a shower," I told him.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. What if you need to throw up, or you get dizzy?" he asked.

"Well, if I need to throw up, I'm right next to the toilet. And if I get dizzy...you'll just have to come in and save me," I offered.

Silence from the other side of the door.

"Edward?"

I heard a gentle knock and the door opened.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Here are your clothes. Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked again.

"I'll be fine. Give me 10 minutes, OK?"

I took my clothes and shut the door. As I undressed, I was very careful not to move too quickly so I didn't get light-headed. The water was tepid and felt good on my skin. The fever hadn't returned since last night, but my muscles were very sore. I felt like I'd been run over by a truck. After a few minutes, I heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"Occupied! Find another bathroom," I yelled at the door.

"Bella, are you OK?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward. I'm not dizzy or puking. You don't need to come in and rescue me," I yelled back, although I probably didn't need to yell for him to hear me.

I smelled my shampoo carefully, making sure the aroma didn't make me sick. Then I gently washed my hair, working up a foamy lather. After rinsing my hair, I looked around for the soap. Charlie was a big fan of Irish Spring soap, but I preferred not to smell like my father. That was just a little creepy. I had a floral liquid soap that I squirted into the mesh sponge. Thankfully, this smell didn't bother me either. Just as I was turning off the water, I hear Edward knocking again.

"What, Edward?" I was getting annoyed now.

"Just making sure you weren't asleep in there," he said.

"I'm just getting out. I'll be done in a few minutes," I answered.

After I dried off, I looked at the clothes Edward brought me. T-shirt, cut-off sweats, and..._underwear. _Great. I did a mental head slap. Edward had been in my underwear drawer! My cheeks flushed and I sighed inwardly. At least I wasn't a thong wearer. That would have been utterly humiliating. I quickly got dressed, gathered up my dirty "sick" clothes, and opened the door.

"Hi," I said to Edward.

"Are you ready to go back to bed?" he asked.

"I'm not sleepy, but I'm ready to go back...yes," I answered.

Edward helped me back to my room. I ditched the dirty clothes in the laundry basket and climbed into bed. Edward had changed my sheets while I was in the shower. I'm sure they smelled awful, but I was grateful to slide into clean bedding.

"Thanks for changing my sheets, Edward," I said, getting comfortable.

"I thought that you might enjoy it after showering," he said, lying down next to me. "I enjoy pampering you, love. You deserved it more than anyone I know." He was silent for a minute, then said, "I would have come in there, you know."

"Come in where?" I asked.

"The shower - to rescue you if you had fainted," he answered softly.

My cheeks grew warm again and I kept my head down.

"I know. And I appreciate that. Of course, you were in my underwear drawer today. How did that work out for you?" I asked, now smiling at him.

"Yes, well..." Edward stammered, "I just took the pair off the top. I wasn't on a fishing expedition, Bella."

"Always the gentleman," I murmured.

Edward leaned down and gently kissed my lips. He took my chin in his hand and caressed my lips with his thumb. Edward then climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I curled myself into his chest. The trip to the bathroom must have worn me out because I immediately began to feel sleepy. Edward stroked my cheek...my back...my waist. He hummed my lullaby and I was out like a light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_4 days later..._

I had completely recovered from my bout with the flu. Alice had been right. It lasted almost exactly 48 hours. The rest of that day, I slept, ate a little bit, and slept some more. Thankfully, I never vomited again! Charlie was very grateful to Edward and Alice for their help...as was I.

However, I now had more pressing things to worry about. Namely, my next date with Edward. This date would be the high point of **my** side of the bet. The event was only 2 days away. I had the tickets in my desk drawer. Edward didn't know what we were doing, and since I was about the only person who could actually surprise him, he wouldn't find out until Friday night. I had 2 tickets to see Muse in concert!

* * *

**_Ah yes - a Muse concert! I realize that Muse was not really touring in the Pacific Northwest during the summer of 2005. But they are in my story!! _**


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Bear with me...there are a lot**!_

_This time I really do apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. Back-to-school with my kids has been much more stressful than I imagined. I have no other excuse!_

_That being said - I have been working on this chapter for about a month. I have watched several hours of Muse videos, listened to their songs over and over again...even buying 2 of their CDs and downloading even more from iTunes, plus reading up on them on the website - MuseWiki. I have never seen Muse live in concert, so I had to do much research to make this seem as real as possible. And boy - I hope someday I can attend one of the concerts. They are AMAZING!!_

_There are numerous links on my profile: Bella's outfit, a few songs links on YouTube, as well as the Muse concert that was a huge part of the inspiration for this chapter._

_Thanks to shabbyapple who betas my stuff at a moment's notice. Love ya, girl!_

* * *

"Oh my, Alice," I said. "Are you _sure_?"

"Absolutely Bella," she answered. "You are drop dead gorgeous! Edward will not be able to keep his eyes, or his hands, off you tonight."

I stared at myself in the full length mirror, hanging on my closet door. Alice had had it installed for me. She was appalled that we didn't have a full length mirror anywhere in the house. I was pretty sure Charlie wasn't concerned about how his uniform looked, and frankly, the little mirror in the bathroom was more than enough for me.

Alice had dressed me in a cute, fuchsia ruffle top, but it had a low neckline and I wasn't sure how comfortable I would feel in it. Alice, of course, had bought me the appropriate bra to wear as well. Pretty soon, I expected to see "Day of the Week" underwear in my drawer. The jeans were fine, except that they were designer and probably cost a fortune. Ditto for the shoes.

"Bella, it's fine! Quit worrying about it," she said, exasperatedly.

I turned to look at myself from each side, wondering if it was just my self-consciousness or my bad fashion sense that was revolting against shirt. Probably both.

"Ok, ok. You win." I sat down on the bed, checking my wallet again for the concert tickets.

"Bella, the tickets haven't gone anywhere in the last 10 minutes," Alice reassured me.

"I know. I still can't believe I was able to get tickets for tonight. It seems that concerts sell out within hours of the tickets going on sale."

"Are you sure you don't mind that we got tickets for tonight as well?"

I rolled my eyes at Alice.

"No. I just mind that you got your tickets so easily! You just got them like a week ago!" Stupid, connected vampires.

"Well, sometimes, it really does make a difference who you know," she trilled. "We're not all seated together, but pretty close."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost 7. Edward & Emmett will be here soon," Alice said.

"Thanks for my outfit, Alice. You know, at some point, you're going to have to stop dressing me. I've dressed myself just fine before I met you."

"You're welcome, Bella," she answered, politely ignoring my request. "Let's go down, shall we? They're almost here."

Alice danced and I stumbled down the stairs to the living room. Charlie was there, getting ready to head over to the Clearwater's to watch the Mariners game.

"Hey, dad. Have fun at Harry's," I told him.

"You and Alice have a good time tonight. Be careful. I know how these rock concerts can sometimes get out of hand," Charlie cautioned.

"Charlie, we will be on our best behavior, as will Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Don't worry. We'll be fine," Alice promised.

"Thanks, Alice. Glad to hear it," he said. "Bella, please call if you're going to be later than midnight, OK?"

"Of course, dad," I said.

Just then, Edward pulled up in front of the house, followed by Emmett. I grabbed my sweater and umbrella, then headed out the door, into the pouring rain, with Alice. Edward & Jasper met us on our way to the cars. Jasper guided Alice to the Volvo.

"I thought we were riding with Rose and Emmett..." Alice said.

"Well, that was the plan, but the two of them were a little, uh, amorous on the way here, so I asked Edward if we could ride with them," Jasper told her.

I glanced over at Edward and he was trying hard not to smile. _Leave it to Emmett & Rose_, I thought.

Eventually, we arrived at the Key Arena in Seattle. As we were walking in, I was dumbfounded by the amount of sound and light equipment. Apparently, the wonder was plainly visible to Edward.

"What are you gawking at?" Edward asked.

"I cannot believe all this equipment and stuff. What are they going to do during the concert?" I said.

"Bella, haven't you ever been to a concert before?" Edward asked.

"Not really. I mean, my mom and I went to a few little local things in Arizona. But, I never went to a big concert at Sun Devil Stadium or anything. Why? How many have you been to?"

"Quite a few..."

"Exactly how many would that be, Edward?" He had me curious now.

"Well, I've seen numerous artists in various locations all over the world," he answered.

I raised my eyebrows at him, indicating that more of an explanation was necessary.

"Alright," he said quietly. "I'll tell you the big ones. I've seen Pink Floyd, The Rolling Stones, Simon and Garfunkel...I've also seen Led Zeppelin, one of the few tolerable bands in the 70's. I wanted to go to U2's concert in Sun Devil Stadium, but we tend to stick with indoor concerts as much as possible. However, I did catch up with them another time," he finished.

My jaw was hanging open and Edward reached over with his fingertip to close it. It had never occurred to me, until just now, that Edward would have been around when all these bands were in their prime. And I'm sure Alice, once she joined the Cullen's, would have been able to foresee which concerts would be worth the trip. Again, another reason I felt inferior to Edward. He had done so much in his time as a vampire and I had done, well, nothing.

"Bella, don't be upset. I really enjoy attending concerts and I haven't seen Muse yet," he said, trying to comfort me. Edward had his arm around me and was whispering in my ear.

"I'm not upset about that. It's just that I feel so insignificant compared to you. What you are, what you've done, all that you've experienced..." I trailed off.

"Bella, we will experience these things together! I will take you anywhere you want to go - concerts, vacations, shopping, museums - anywhere. Just name it and we'll go," Edward said.

I sighed and leaned my head onto Edward's shoulder.

"I don't want to have this conversation right now, Edward. It always ends up in the same place - you will do whatever I want, except the one thing I want the most," I said. Edward's body tensed when he heard where the conversation was going. "Let's save this for another time and place, OK?" I asked, reaching up to place a kiss lightly on his cheek.

"Alright, love," he agreed.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper then came down to sit with us. They were laden down with concert t-shirts and posters, as well as concession food.

"Are you really that hungry?" I asked, laughing at them. Emmett had nachos, a hot dog, a pretzel, a box of M&M's, and a soda.

"Hungry like a bear!" Emmett boomed. I imagined that Emmett probably had eaten that much food when he was human. "Take what you want," he whispered as he went past me to his seat. "I'm just going to give the rest of this stuff away. I buy it because it's fun," he said, answering my unspoken question.

I took the hot dog and soda, settling back in my seat to eat.

"Emmett has a collection of paraphernalia from all the concerts we've attended," Edward said, in way of explanation of Emmett's souvenirs.

"Ahh," I said. "Bet he'd get a lot for that on eBay."

Emmett and Edward both looked at me, horrified.

"Joking!" I said, trying not to choke on my hot dog while Alice, Rosalie and I all laughed.

"Bella, that is not something we joke about around here," Emmett said in all seriousness.

"Oh Emmett, get over yourself. I hate all that damn concert crap," Rosalie said. "I finally had to have a separate area built for all of it because I won't allow it in our room anymore."

Emmett and Rose began a heated discussion on the issue. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I chatted over them until the concert started. When the lights went down, the screaming started and I got goose bumps. Edward grabbed my hand.

"I'm so nervous and excited," I told him.

"You'll love it. I've heard they put on a fantastic show," Edward said.

The lights and music began at the same time. The anticipation in the arena was palpable. Every now and then, a white light would flash on the stage and you could see the lead singer standing there with his guitar. Then the lights went out completely and everyone began to scream even louder. And WHAM - the guitar riff began and the concert was on its way! The sound was deafening and the lights were blinding...it was spectacular!

They began with a song I didn't recognize, but I liked it. I was nodding my head back and forth to the beat. Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Dead Star."

I looked at him questioningly.

"The song...it's called Dead Star. It was only released in France and Japan," he said.

Of course Edward would know that. The only songs I really knew were from the CD Absolution. But I enjoyed everything I'd ever heard from them. This was no exception.

"He has an amazing voice," I said to Edward, pointing at the lead singer. He looked quite a bit more punk than I would have thought, with his very spiky hair. It looked like it could impale someone.

"His name is Michael Bellamy. He's brilliant. He is an amazing musician and his voice can span 3 octaves...with a lot of falsetto."

Well, wasn't Edward just a walking encyclopedia tonight.

"You've done your homework," I said.

"Yes, I have."

I continued looking at him for a moment, but he was focused on the concert.

At one point, a song began with a whole piano introduction. Once the rest of the band joined in, I nudged Edward in the side.

"Could you play that?" I asked him.

"Probably. I'll show you later," he said.

Hmmm, I thought.

They continued on with the music, going back and forth between songs from the _Absolution_ CD and others I hadn't heard. I was really getting into it. This guy had so much energy, it was unbelievable! Then I heard a song I knew very well. I grabbed Edward's hand as soon as I heard those familiar words.

_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell_

_that you've created._

_You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me_

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

Edward lifted my hand up to his lips, kissed it, and began to sing along directly to me. This was one of my favorite songs on the CD, but hearing Edward sing it to me gave the song so much more meaning. As I told him in the cafeteria back after we'd first met, I often felt like Edward was saying good-bye to me when he was saying something else. This song seemed to epitomize those feelings. I felt like the time between us was running out - like I would not have Edward with me forever - and I wanted to savor every moment I had with him.

_I wanted freedom  
bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted_

Now that you know I'm trapped  
sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
breaking this fixation

This was one way of describing my feelings for Edward - addicted. If he were to ever leave me, I would suffer withdrawal symptoms comparable to any heroin addict on the planet. Before I knew it, tears began to well in my eyes. _What was I doing? _Edward was standing here in front of me, holding my hand and singing to me. I should be happy. I smiled up at him, then turned back to the stage while surreptitiously trying to wipe my eyes.

Thankfully, the band started the song Stockholm Syndrome and I was able to stop thinking so much. This was another one of my favorite songs and I did my best to move along with the music. I looked down the row at Emmett and Jasper watching their heads move back and forth. Good thing vampires couldn't get whiplash. Rosalie and Alice were dancing between Emmett and Jasper, trying to avoid getting head banged by the boys. Hysteria was the next song and it only got worse. I poked Edward in the arm.

"Edward, look at Jasper and Emmett," I laughed.

Edward glanced down towards the end of the aisle and flashed a huge smile.

"Not bad. Just wait a minute, though," he replied.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but then the guitar solo began. Emmett and Jasper jumped up on their chairs and began air-guitaring like I've never seen before. It was like a bad accident that you couldn't tear your eyes away from. Finally, I was able to turn my attention back up to the stage. Michael Bellamy was indeed much more interesting, and much less hysterical, to watch.

The final number was Apocalypse Please. The show ended with even more lights, lots of noise, and Michael Bellamy launching himself onto the bassist's back. Indeed, he had a lot of energy.

Edward and I walked out of the arena in a total daze. Jasper and Emmett were going on and on about the guitar solos. Alice and Rosalie were complaining to each other about Emmett and Jasper. I was glad that Edward was able to reign in his "inner guitarist" this evening. But there was something else I was interested in seeing...or rather, hearing.

"Edward, I still want to see if you can play that music from that one song...New Born. Please?" I told him.

He looked at me and flashed his dazzling crooked grin.

"Well, Bella, I was planning to make a little detour on the way home. I'm going to take you to my house first so I can perform for you...since you asked so politely," he said.

I looked at my watch and the concert hadn't lasted as long as I thought it might. We actually did have time for a detour...as I'm sure Edward already knew.

"Wonderful! I don't get to hear to play the piano nearly as often as I'd like to," I pouted.

Edward gave me a contemplative look, then turned around and nodded to Alice. I was about to ask Edward about this when some moron pushed his way through the crowd and knocked me into Edward. A low growl came from Edward and the jerk suddenly turned around, ready to pick a fight. That is, until he caught sight of Edward, flanked by Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh, geez, I'm really sorry. Are you ok?" he asked, turning towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said weakly, rubbing my elbow.

"I didn't even see you there. I, uh, I didn't mean to run into you, uh, like that," he stammered.

"Make sure that you don't let it happen again. And please, treat the rest of these people with some respect," Edward scolded.

"Of course, yes. Again, I'm sorry," he said, trying to back away through the throng of people.

"Awww, Edward! I was looking forward to teaching that dude some manners," Emmett whined.

"Yes, well, Emmett, tonight is not the proper time for etiquette lessons," he said.

"Come on, Emmett. I'll let you teach me some _proper manners_," Rosalie purred as she hurried towards the car.

"Hot damn!" Emmett yelled, taking off after Rose. Somehow, he managed not to drop any of his souvenirs as he ran behind her.

"Are you and Jasper coming home with us again?" I asked Alice. She and Jasper had caught up to Edward and I.

"We were going to ride with Emmett & Rosalie," she said, eyeing the pair running towards the car, "but I think we'll take a rain check on that and ride with you guys again if you don't mind."

"You are welcome to ride with us, Alice. We are going straight to the house. I want to show Bella something," Edward said, winking at me. I don't know why he bothered. Alice knew exactly what we were going to do once we got there.

The drive home seemed much shorter than the drive to the concert. I must have fallen asleep because Edward was gently urging me awake while Alice & Jasper were getting out of the car.

"Bella, love - shall we do this tomorrow? You look exhausted," Edward murmured in my ear.

I turned my face to his and kissed him.

"No. I'm fine. I'm awake now," I said against his lips, my eyes still closed. I began kissing Edward again, more fervently this time. He puts his hands on my cheeks, but my eyes popped open and I sucked in a big breath.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Edward said. "I wasn't sure if you were fully awake."

"Uh, well, I'm wide awake now," I said, trying to kiss him again.

Edward held my shoulders still.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" he asked.

"Very sure. Let's go. I want you to impress me with your brilliant piano skills," I cooed.

The next thing I knew, he was at my door, pulling me out by my hand. When we got inside, the house seemed unusually quiet.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Alice knew what I wanted to do tonight, so she offered to have everyone give us some privacy. I thought it sounded like a wonderful idea," Edward answered.

Privacy with Edward. Could life get any better than that? Well, I guess privacy with Edward when he wasn't restricted by his insurmountable self-control would be ideal. But I was willing to wait for that.

Edward took my hand and led me over to the piano. It was still placed on the platform. A piano that beautiful deserves to be played only be someone who can produce music equally as beautiful. And Edward fit the bill perfectly. I sat down next to him on the bench and he began to play.

"Wow, Edward, that's amazing!" I gushed.

Edward stopped playing and turned to me with an impatient smile. He put his finger on my lips and said, "Shhhh..."

"OK," I whispered around his finger.

Edward began again and I listened quietly. After the intro, Edward continued playing and began singing!

_Link it to the world  
link it to yourself  
stretch it like a birth squeeze  
The love for what you hide  
for bitterness inside  
is growing like the new born  
When you've seen, seen too much  
too young, young  
soulless is everywhere_

Edward stopped playing then and looked at me. I sat there dumbfounded, my mouth hanging open. Edward playing the piano was amazing, but Edward singing was intoxicating.

"Wow. I mean...yeah. Wow," I managed to say.

"You liked it?" Edward asked.

"Did I like it? That's like asking if I like my truck. Of course I liked it. I loved it!" I exclaimed.

I threw my arms around his neck and began kissing him - hard. My lips would probably have bruises on them tomorrow. The music had unleashed something inside me that had taken over my body. I moved around and climbed on Edward's lap. When I began running my fingers through Edward's hair, a little moan escaped his lips. My kisses became more insistent, but I could feel Edward start to pull away.

"No, Edward," I begged.

"Bella, we can't," he said firmly.

Edward swiftly picked me up off his lap, carried me over to the couch and planted me there.

"Stay," he commanded.

"Fine," I grumbled back at him.

"Bella, be reasonable," Edward said. "I love you, but I will not risk your safety for my pleasure."

"Our pleasure," I corrected him.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"OK - our pleasure," he said. "Either way, it's not going to happen. Just stay there. I have another song I wanted to play for you."

Edward played another song that we had heard tonight. This one was more complex, but just as impressive. He didn't play the whole song, but trailed off somewhere in the middle.

"Even if I'd continued on with piano lessons, I never could have played like that. What was that one called again?" I asked.

"Space Dementia," Edward replied. "Not the happiest title for a song, but many of their songs are about abstract things. It fits their style."

I nodded my head, trying to stifle a huge yawn.

"We need to get you home. I don't want Charlie to send out a search party looking for you," he said.

Edward came over and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what happened. My inner sex demon took over or something," I muttered.

"It's alright, Bella. I am flattered every time you begin to lose control. Even with all that I am and all that I have done, I know that you love me. And it's nice to know that you **want** me too. However, my own self-control is not infallible and I could not bear it if something happened to you. Please don't be angry with me," Edward said.

"Ok," I said, nodding my head in agreement.

Edward swiftly picked me up and carried me out to the car. It had started raining again, but Edward moved so quickly that I hardly got wet at all. When we got to Charlie's house, Edward walked me to the front door.

"Will you still kiss me goodnight?" I asked, feebly.

"Bella..." Edward said, exasperated and leaned down to kiss me. It was passionate, but tender.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I know. And I love you, with all that I am," he answered. "I'll see you upstairs."

* * *

_**A few more comments...**_

_When Edward looks back at Alice after Bella mentions she didn't hear Edward play the piano very often...that was their silent agreement to give Bella a CD of Edward's compositions for her birthday._

_This story is coming to a close. They each have one date left. Edward's birthday didn't count as a date for Bella. So probably 3 more chapters!_

_And just once more, I have to say...Muse is amazing!!_

_Please review - I love them and try to answer each one! _


End file.
